The Powers:Taking my place
by Ali Dark Star13
Summary: Alex returns to her home town Magia Cade looking for a fresh start and a normal senior year, but we cant all get what we wish for. And after an almost fatal accident she starts to change and realizes her senior year will be far from ordinary. She finds herself in a Year full of love, friendship, loss and the fear that someone is after her. She discovers what she is meant to do but
1. Preface

"You Wont get away with this you know. They will figure it out and kill you" I struggled to talk as my weak body slumped down further.

"You'll be long dead if that ever happens." she walked to me and kicked my ribs. I grunted.

I couldn't move. My arms were tied to something and if I moved much it hurt. There were broken bones that weren't healing. I tried to look around my body screaming in pain with ever move of my head.

"None of them are here to save you, and they wont come in time. We both know it. Everything your family did to mine they'll regret. Every single second that my father spent working for yours will be rewarded with your blood." she squatted down next to me. I looked at hear dead in the eye and she smirked. "But first, I need to take your place."

"Go to hell" I spat at her. She shook hear head and stood up ready to kick me again. I waited for the blow but nothing came.

A door was opened and she turned around her eyes going wide. Bright light flooded the room, dark figures moved around, I heard her scream. My head dropped and iIfelt weak again. I heard faint whispers and then felt my body being untied and lifted. I opened my eyes and looked up. Bright eyes were looking back at me. Relief and concern laced with intense fury.

His arms tightened around me as he looked over my broken body.

"I've got you now, you are safe." his voice was soothing and I knew that I really was. Even if I didn't want to accept it, he was the one that was always there. He was the one always saving me.

* * *

><p>I snapped out of her head and felt my heart be flooded by relief. She was safe and that's what mattered for me.<p>

"He got her she safe, dad would be so proud of her, she was strong" my sister embraced me as her phone rang. She answered it and voices confirmed what I already knew.


	2. Chapter 1: Magia Cade

Chapter 1: Magia Cade

I looked outside the window, trees, moss, and flowers blurred past us becoming more vibrant with every meter. We were almost there the small little town we called home. Magia Cade. My family and I left when I was 8 because my father got a job in New York city and ever since we wanted to come back don't get me wrong, the city was beautiful but this town had its own type of beauty. It was always just a peaceful little town with the type of people who would never forget a good deed and would be forgiving depending on the severity of a bad one. Everyone who visited Magia Cade always said it was like stepping into and unknown little paradise. I agreed as soon as we passed the "Welcome To Magia Cade" sign I became a little bit happier.

The atmosphere felt lighter and I could feel the stress leaving my body, this was a fresh start, one that I needed badly.

City life is great the first few years, more freedom, more chances to go out and enjoy my youth, but I was never the type to party every night so it got old quickly. In my school there was a huge cliché of New York teenage socialites that I was an unfortunate part of. I had to be there was no other option considering my dad was the owner of many upscale new york businesses and all over the world. I was forced to play the part of a happy rich socialite and I hated it. But I had to make my father proud enough. Even though I was part of it, I never payed attention to the popular crowd and most of them thought I was a bitch anyway so I didn't have many friends there. They were all fake frenemies that would stab me in the back the moment I let my guard down, and unfortunately I did. I fell for a boy I thought would change for me, he was a player and he fooled me into thinking he changed but never really did. And after going on a world tour with my parents for my birth day I realized how fucking cliché it all was, I needed to get back to earth and stay there. So on the night of my birth day as we celebrated in a little restaurant in France I asked my parents if we could move back. I confessed to my dad how much hated that scene and that I needed to be somewhere calm to heal myself and get back on track with my future. My father knew I was struggling with my competitions and that a move to a calm place would help me, so he decided it was time to come back home. He got people to pack our things and ship them to Magia Cade. Now here we are on our way to our beautiful home town.

" We are in town now would you like to stop somewhere before we get to your home?" the driver asked us.

"No but can you drive a bit slower we want to be able to see if anything has changed since we left... what am I saying of course it has but you know what I'm talking about." my mother said. I smiled at was as eager to see this place again as everyone else.

"Yes ma'am" said the driver.

We were in a Black SUV with tinted windows because it was the biggest for my family to fit but it was also the most unnoticeable, after all Magia Cade was full of wealthy people but they were also the most down to earth people. My family composed of my dad Andres Gomez, my mom, Clara Gomez, my two sisters Marcela Gomez 25, and Areli Gomez 20, and me. Alex Gomez 17.

"Alex! Remember your best friend Dean?" Asked my mom.

Dean, his name brought a small ache to my chest.

"Yeah! Of course I do why in the world would I forget?"

"Well I don't know if he still lives here I haven't talked to his dad in years! So don't get your hopes up about seeing him." she said her smile turning into a sympathetic smile because she probably saw my smile falling. Dean was my childhood best friend but after the move we and as we got older we became busy, and eventually lost contact. I heard about him here and there since our families were friends but we never directly spoke. I felt nervous, what do you say to someone you used to know like the back of your hand, but is now basically stranger.

" Umm.. Yeah I know its not for sure that he'll be here, I haven't even s-..." my body crashed through glass and erupted in intense pain.

I felt my body in the air and the drop to the hard ground. My head hit something hard and everything went black.

I woke up gasping for air. I felt a strange sensation move to my body and when it reached my ribs I felt a snap. I let out a scream. It reached my leg an another snap. I screamed once more and then my body relaxed. My mind was foggy, darkness pulling at me but the strange feeling wouldn't let me give in. I heard distant voices.

"Oh God there she is. Andres hurry get the girls, shes healing." I felt my body being moved and I tried to speak but it only came out as a groan.

"Shh, honey it will be okay, there is an ambulance coming." my moms voice was soothing. I heard more foot steps.

" I'm going to do a spell" My mom said " but I need you guys' help to stop the change, its not her turn yet. Areli, make her sleep." I tried to speak again. I heard chanting.

First in Latin

_'Somno Corpus'_ followed by Italian.

' _Dea della magia non è il suo turno, fermare il cambiamento fino a quando lei lo sa'_ My mom said that at least Two times before stopping to kiss my cheek .

_ 'Somno Corpus'_

I heard whispers and a dominant comforting voice '_You wont remember bull you'll soon know_' and then I fell unconscious.

I woke up to a blinding white light. I saw a TV directly in front of me and heard beeping noises. I looked to my left. My mother and my sister were smiling at me. My mother looked relieved and stoked my cheek.

"Are you OK honey ? How do you feel?" she asked.

"A bit sore but I'm fine" I answered her." Are you guys OK? Where is dad?"

"He's outside or in the cafeteria he was getting us something to eat." I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes honey we all were in a better position than you so it's just a few bruises"

"I'm glad everybody is okay " I tried to think of what happened but I only remembered pain and the relief and pain again. My mind was foggy.

"So are you sure you're feeling OK?" My sister Areli asked.

"Yeah I am I feel better than I should I guess I really don't feel hurt, but I feel like I should feel more hurt. I was in a lot of pain. I thought I had broken bones"

"Yeah you only had bruises ad bruises your arm has been fractured and has to be in the cast for two weeks and that's it,... Oh you had a concussion too! But they gave you pain killers so you will feel drowsy for a few days" she said

"Oh well I guess I could have had worse. I felt the most intense pain and then my body it began to feel a bit better but the it stopped and went back to the pain just not as bad" I said. My mom looked at me and then put her hand on my cheek.

"Sweetheart It was very scary for all of us I'm sure you are tired now rest you need it, we leave tomorrow" she said smiling. " We will finally be home" I was feeling very sleepy all of a sudden and my eyes started closing and I fell sleep again.

That's all I got for the next two weeks. Even when I was released from the hospital my over protective mother insisted that I stay on bed rest until I was completely better. So that's how I spent my last two weeks of summer. In bed, bored out of my mind.

'Alex

' a soft whisper woke me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard a voice again.

"Alex, come on hun wake up. We need to go to the doctor to get that cast off. Its Saturday, your last week end before school starts" as soon as I heard Saturday I bolted up.

I hear my Nana laugh. I hugged her and smiled.

"Nana, I cant wait to get this off, I cant wait to leave this house. Why did you ever allow mom to keep me prisoner here?" she laughed again. She pulled away and put her hand on my cheek.

"Because we had to make sure you were good, you know how much your mom worries. I had to give her a peace of mind or she would drive everyone crazy. I missed you Alex, this house hasn't been the same since you all left. I haven't felt this happy since you all left, my heart is complete once more" I felt a twinge of pain.

"I'm sorry Nana, we should have taken you with us. I never wanted to leave you behind. I missed you too." She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Ill be waiting down stairs for you, we'll go around town, I'll give you a tour" She winked at me and left.

I got up took a shower and got dressed. I kept trying to avoid looking in a mirror, I knew I had bruises on my face and body but I didn't feel them anymore, so I walked to my full body mirror and was relieved. The bruises I thought I had were gone. I kept looking at myself. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the ugly white cast on my arm. My hair was still a deep dark brown that was almost black even in the sun. My skin was still naturally tan and my body was still slim. My life had been full of cliches so far but my confidence wasn't low. I knew I had a great body, I worked hard all of my life to stay in shape, not to look good but for my love of sports. Years of training were evident but something was off. I looked better than I usually did. My shirt was tighter in my chest area and my pants were tighter around my hips. My facial structure was also sharper and some how I could see all of these differences because everything was so clear. I blinked and moved closer to the mirror to look at the reflection of my eyes. I could see my icy blue iris with specks of gold. I had never had those before. I turned away from the mirror felling confused, wasn't a car wreck supposed to leave some damages not improve me? I might just be going crazy. Yeah that's it. The concussion probably cause some trauma in my brain that caused me to see myself more attractive. Maybe that's what conceited people had. Brain trauma.

After making myself decent and outlining my eyes with eyeliner I walked out of my room. For the first time in two weeks I was finally able to see my house again. The long hall way that held my siblings and my rooms along with three other guest rooms. I walked out of the hall way into the small lobby that separated the hallways and led downstairs. I walked to the balcony that over looked the welcoming lobby and looked through the large clear doors. The outside was vibrant, the green of the grass inviting and I suddenly felt excited to be going outside. I ran down the stairs as best as I could and turned left into the living room and then right into the kitchen. My mom looked up at me with a worried look in her face. I laughed and walked over to her.

"Mama, stop worrying so much I'm 100% healed, the only thing that is making me handicapped is this brace" I kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning" I turned to greet everyone else. "Where is dad?"

"He went to work, he'll be here for dinner. Its time to go, you'll be late" Nana grabbed my car keys and proceeded to the door. I followed.

We got outside and took a deep breath. It was so refreshing. I looked at my black Camaro and wished I could drive it. I got in the passengers seat and rode until we arrived at the local hospital. Dr. Yang told me that I was officially cleared to start my athletic activities and then he cut the cast off. He left the room to speak to Nana privately about paper work.

After we left the hospital, Nana and I walked to town to visit the small shops and cafes. We bought a few decorations for my room and the had coffee at a cute little cafe. As we shopped I watched people marvel at the ancient beauty of the town. The buildings architecture was inspired by Italy in the 16th century. Even the houses blended into the theme. It was truly beautiful like it was a whole town transported through time from Italy. I marveled at it with the rest of the tourists. We passed my dads office building which was a 6 story building with the outside made of mirrors, it was the most out of place building in town but it some how made it more beautiful. The theme reflected off the mirrors. We walked back to my car and drove home. It was now 3:00 and the sun was high is the sky and all I wanted to do was lay out in the sun.

"Your mother wants you to meet her in the game room immediately, she wants you to see something" So we have game room. That's new. I nodded. "Its across the kitchen its the blue door." she smiled at me and headed to the kitchen. I found the door and knocked.

"Come in honey" I heard my mom call through the door. I took the doorknob and tuned it.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped back and I heard laughter.

I looked around and saw my smiling family head towards me. I smiled at them and embraced them. "We never got to have a proper party and I knew you were happy to be in France but I knew you wanted a birthday dinner party. Come greet every one." my father pulled me to the center of the room where people approached me. He whispered in my ear names and importance. As always my father was business man and he wanted us to have some connections too even if we didn't follow in his foot step. I immediately stepped into my polite and sophisticated self. I smiled and greeted everyone politely. "Alex, These are The McKinley, Steven, Sheila And Steven Jr. they are old family friends and part if the four that own the town." I greeted them politely. Sheila had beautiful platinum blonde hair a model figure and piercing green eyes. She was very beautiful. Steven Sr. had light brown eyes, dark brown hair also very handsome. And Steven Jr. was HOT. He has chin length brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He had a chiseled jaw line and an athletic built. He was studying me too and our when our eyes me I could feel myself blushing. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You are so beautiful honey, so much like your darling mother. Where did she run off to?" she embraced me.

"She went to the kitchen I believe." I told her and she went off.

"Did you invite Marcia too? Those three are a forced to be reckoned with." Mr. McKinley smiled. "She is right though, you look just like her when she was younger." he hugged me too. "Happy late birthday Alex" I thanked him and then my dad pulled me away to meet other people. I met more of his business partners and politely smiled at all of them. I was tired from having to smile so much.

"Come lets Greet The Aleksandrovs" he pulled me to two people. "This is Boris and Tori, I'm assuming Marcia already found her way to your mother" Mr. Aleksandrov laughed. He hugged me and then told me the same things as the others. How much I have grown and look like my mother. He was a tall lean man with blonde hair and green eyes. Just like Mr. McKinley he was handsome. Tori narrowed her eyes as she studied me and I did the same. She was super thin and pale with bright auburn hair. I raised my eyebrow at her as she gave me a once over full of disgust.

"Mr. Gomez, dad. I am going to take her to her room and get her ready for her dinner party." she took my arm and pulled me to the door. As soon as we left the room I yanked my arm from her grasp.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked her with some anger.

"I'm attempting to help you look presentable for a dinner party that will be extremely Fancy did you even see how everyone else was dressed. You will look ridiculous if we don't change you." she out her hand on her hip and spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, first of all. You are way too damn pushy, second I don't know you, and third you are making me a bit angry." I looked at her sternly and she laughed, she just freaking laughed and that made me angry.

"Lighten up, I'm trying to help you. Sorry I came off so pushy but I had to do something about your wardrobe. And I also saw how miserable you were, and I have been there. Its the 'I have to be polite for daddy' smile. Come on show me to your room we can bond over clothing and make up. Isn't that what girls do?" She smiled kindly and headed up the stairs. My anger washed away.

She was quite sassy and the fact that she understood what it was like made me like her. I followed her up the stairs and lead her to my room. She immediate went to my closet and I followed. She looked through my dresses and pulled out a black lace mini one shoulder dress. She handed it to me and went to my shoe shelf. She pulled out some bright blue pumps and handed those to me.

"Go Change into that, ill do your hair and makeup when you come out" I did as she said and when I came out I looked at myself in the mirror it was a great pairing. I sat down in front of my vanity and she turned me around and got started. We talked about our lives. She has two siblings too. Two twin little brothers, a boyfriend named Ben. And she was going to be a senior too. She told me about her activities; ballet, photo taking and shopping. She wasn't spoiled but she did like to shop. A lot. By the time she was done she said we had officially become best friends and I accepted it because, I never had a girl best friend.

"Oh my, you look so beautiful!" she motioned me to go to the full length mirror. I walked over to it and I almost didn't recognize myself. The most distracting thing was how my eyes seemed to be glowing. She accented them with a black smokey eye and curls making my dark hair look darker, the shoes accented the dress beautifully.

"Girl, You are good." I told her "Thank you" I hugged her and smiled.

"Come on lets make an entrance" She took my arm and we walked to the top of the stairs together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Birthday Girl" she motioned her arms to me and the people that were now in the welcoming lobby united in a series of murmurs 'Wow' 'So beautiful' I descended down the stairs and my dad held out his hand to help me down.

"Honey I have someone for you too see. Look over there" he pointed to my right. A tall lean boy with light brown hair and green eyes stood. He looked nervous. He walked towards me. I kept staring at him. I cant believe its him. After all these years. "

Have you forgotten me? That truly hurts Lex" he stepped closer to me and smiled. "Don't you dare cry" I felt my eyes start to get teary so I hugged him.

"Dean" I hugged him as hard as I could and he hugged back.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

Chapter 2: Welcome

_A tall lean boy with light brown hair and green eyes stood. He looked nervous. He walked towards me. I kept staring at him. I cant believe its him. After all these years. "Have you forgotten me? That truly hurts Lex" he stepped closer to me and smiled. "Don't you dare cry" I felt my eyes start to get teary so I hugged him. "Dean" I hugged him as hard as I could and he hugged back._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I felt him chuckle. He pulled away and looked a me.

"What are you sorry for? Never talking to me? Letting us drift away?" I looked down feeling a pang in my chest. He pulled me into a hug and I felt him laugh. "I'm kidding, it takes two to tango okay? Well talk about this another time, lets enjoy your birthday" I playfully glared at him.

"Jerk" he smiled and pushed me lightly. I pushed him back harder causing him to stumble back. He raised his eyebrow and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and he stumbled again. I held my hand up. "If you want to solve things the old fashioned way you are gonna have to wait until I'm wearing something I wont flash people in. And when that happens be ready to get your ass beat"

"ALEX!" my dad exclaimed and I realized we weren't alone. I heard some chuckles and light laughs as me cheeks burned.

I gave him an apologetic look and turned to give Dean a glare that he simply laughed off. That's how it was with us. Whenever we had a disagreement we always wrestled to solve it. I smiled at him remembering old times. He smiled back and offered me his arm, he looked to his other side and offered Tori his other arm. Everythinng was falling into place and I felt at ease again. We walked into the large dinning room, people were standing around socializing and I felt awkward. I didn't know most of them. Some were familiar, probably some of dads business partners I met earlier.

"This is going to be a little lame and formal so just a warning, the real party starts after dinner." Tori leaned close to me and winked. I smiled. Nerves were kicking in, I knew I had to be polite and charming, and I always got nervous. I looked around the strange faces and then felt some pressure on my arm. Dean squeezed my arm and leaned in to my ear.

"Breathe, you have done this before, you wont embarrass your dad. You never do." he spoke softly and reassuringly. He gave me the reassurance I needed to the doubts in my head. I inhaled deeply relaxed. I smiled up at him and Tori giggled. She was happy and bouncy all the time, it was a nice change.

"Alex, come here darling I want you to meet some very important people. Our families have been friends for generations." he offered me his arm, I nodded and took it waving to my friends. They both gave me a reassuring smile. I wondered how they both seemed to be able to read my mind. We walked out into the welcoming lobby and I looked around. There were some of my dads business partners and friends along with their children. "I know you only have two friends here so I tried my best to invite people with kids I thought you would like, obviously you aren't obligated to make friends with them but I want you to have friends darling." I smiled at my dad. He looked down at me and the sincerity of his words warmed my heart. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Gracias papi." I told him.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. The door bell rang causing my dad to lead me in front of the door. He pulled It open and a tall dark haired man smiled and pulled my dad into a hug.

"Andres, I haven't seen you in years, we are so glad to have you back in town, is this Alexandra?" he spoke in a charming British accent and looked at me with a huge smile. He was a very handsome man, chiseled jaw line, dark hair that brought out his vibrant green eyes. He stunned me by pulling me into a hug. "You look just like your beautiful mother, you have grown up into a lovely young woman." I smiled politely and briefly hugged back. I could hear my dad chuckle.

"Harold, Harry. I would like you to meet my beautiful daughter Alexandra." he smiled with pride in his eyes as he introduced me and I felt happy. " Alex This is Harold Helling and his son Harry Helling"

" Hello, its nice to meet you." I said. Mr. Helling to my surprise he took my hand and kissed it. I looked behind him a saw a younger version of Mr. Helling, his eyes were more vibrant and he had a slight smirk on his face. " A pleasure to meet you too Darling" Said Mr. Helling. Harry stepped up past his dad. He took my hand and kissed it too, he looked up at me straight into my eyes and I could feel my cheeks burning. His smirk got bigger.

" Its a pleasure too meet a woman as beautiful as you" He said with a charming tone and smile. I looked away in an attempt to stop my blushing.

" Alex, Harry and Mr. Helling are going to join Boris, Steven and I in a meeting we will be at dinner can you inform your mother for me?" he smiled at me.

" Yes dad, Its really was a pleasure to meet you. I will see you at dinner" I gave them a very charming smile, Mr. Helling returned it and Harry looked me up and down and when he met my eyes he winked. I rolled my eyes, and turned away. He had a cocky aura that irked me. I looked at Tori who witnessed what just happened.

" He was so checking you out and he is so hot!" She said with excitement.

" Well to me he seems cocky, and whats with the smirk? Its annoying" I said. " You are crazy" she looked at me like I was a retard. " One of the hottest guys here checks you out and you say hes annoying? You have serious problems honey"

"Shut up" I said. We had just met a few hours ago and we were already acting like best friends. I smiled at that though. I haven't had a best friend in a while this is nice. "Where is Dean? Lets go to the kitchen I have to talk to my mom." I started walking to the kitchen."Mom!"

"Yeah?" she answered back. I stepped into the kitchen and found her with her two friends. "Dad said That Mr. Helling, Mr. Aleksandrov, Mr. McKinley, Harry and him are going to be in a brief meeting in his office." I smiled at them.

"Alright honey, I'll be out in a second." I smiled and nodded. I turned to Tori.

"Dean is in the game room, lets go we have something for you." she grabbed my hand and pulled me along practically bouncing as she walked. We went to the game room and she opened the door revealing a smiling Dean.

"Okay you are scaring me." I stepped away from Tori and narrowed my eyes at them. Tori giggled and Dean continued to smile. He walked over to me put and arm behind my neck and then the other. He brought his arms around clasping a chain together. He turned it around and revealed a silver chain with an opal heart. Since my birthday was October 29 it was my birthstone and he remembered I always wanted one.

"Tori and I both bought it, I chose the stoke she chose the frame. I told her about you and she was more than willing to help me make this a special day for you." they both stood there smiling at me. I put my arms around both of them.

"Thank you both, this means a lot. Dean remembered and Tori decided to please a complete stranger. I know we just united and reunited but you guys are the best." I pull away and they smile at me. The door is opened and my sister Areli sticks her head in.

"Dinner time!" she opens the door wider and we walk towards her. I notice she was wearing a black and white play suit and black pumps, her hair is pinned to the side by a white butterfly clip, she looks beautiful.

"Where did you come from sweetness?" I winked at her and pretended to check her out. "Let me get them digits shawty" while Tori and Dean laughed like idiots, Areli gave me a horrified look.

"First of all, Never again and second. No, you aren't my type, not pretty enough" she winked at me and waved at us to follow her. I heard Tori and Dean make ooh sounds and I called her an ass. She just laughed it off. We followed her into the dinning room where people were taking their seats. There were two long tables almost filled. My dad sat at the head of the first table followed by my mom and my sisters. I sat beside my sister Areli with Tori and dean beside me. In front was Harry who simple stared at me. I raised my eyebrow and he smirked. Once again rolling my eyes I saw Steven sitting beside him. He was looking at me smiling kindly. I smiled back looking at him straight in the eyes. He wouldn't look away and after a few seconds he raised his eye brow and smiled like challenging me to look away. I didn't want to, his hazel eyes captivated me and made me keep looking. I hear a chair slide and Steven looked away, I followed his gaze to my dad, who was now standing up, ready to speak.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone's conversation died down. "Thank you. I just want to say thank you for coming at short notice and for welcoming me and my family so kindly after years of absence. We are here to properly celebrate my youngest daughters 17th birthday even if it is 8 months late, I thought she deserved a celebration in her home town where she could see old friends again. I hope you have enjoyed your evening and I hope you enjoy this feast." I always loved the way my father spoke, with authority and strength. He looked at me and nodded. He wanted me to give my thanks. I smiled at him and got up as graceful as possible.

"As my father said, Thank you all for coming in such short notice. I may not remember many of you from my childhood but I will definitely remember this day. I thank my dad for taking the time to invite you all to accompany me on this special day, not only to celebrate my late birthday but my family's return to our beloved home town. And thank you for taking the time and welcoming us with such warmth. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Thank you." I smiled and took my seat. My family and Dean had proud looks on their faces while the rest either looked a me with curiosity or awe. My father had always taught us how to address a group of people. He always said, be sure of your words, be as general as possible with a personal tone. I never knew what he meant until I saw him give speeches. He always dazzled the people around him and my sisters and I learned as much as we could from him. Everyone proceeded to eat and talk after I took my seat.

"The princess has a way with words. That is quite sexy if you ask me. Tell me darling how did you learn to address people in such a way?" Harry spoke in his deep voice and I found it annoyingly appealing. He looked at me with that stupid smirk and a look that would melt anyone into a puddle. But I'm not anyone.

"My name is Alex, not princess. I learned because I have a father that is excellent at giving speeches. " I looked at him calmly trying to not be bothered by his stupid smirk and nick name.

"I think I need some lessons, you mind giving me some private ones princess." He spoke in a lower voice so only my sisters, Dean and Steven could hear. My sister and Dean snickered.

"It's Alex, and no pick up a few books and give yourself private lessons." I hissed at him. I felt a little bit of anger when he smirked again.

"That's too bad princess, it could have been a lot of fun" I felt heat rose to my face, when he winked and gave me a seductive look. He saw my blush and smiled victoriously. I glared at him and attempted to ignore him. "Awe I made the princess mad. I apologize your highness. All I wanted was to get you to like me, sexual proposals probably don't help huh? Ill find a way." He smiled and started eating.

"You wish" I said.

"That I do princess, that I do." I faintly heard him say before he fully concentrated on his food. I rolled my eyes and engaged in a conversation with my sisters about soccer.

When the dinner ended most of the people left. The ones that stayed were the closest family friends; Aleksandrovs, Hellings, McKinleys, and Dean. The older adults went into the family room while the rest of us went to the game room. Dean and Harry engaged in a game of COD on the Xbox while my sisters and Tori played Just Dance 4 on the Wii. I sat down on a bean bag and watched them. I felt someone sit in the bean bag beside me, I looked over and met Stevens eyes. He smiled at me.

"So.. Are you ready for school on Monday?" He looked a bit nervous and as soon as he asked the question he looked down and shook his head. "What a stupid question, I'm sorry."  
>I smiled at him. "I don't know, it's a little scary. I just hope I don't get lost." I said trying to not show my nerves. He perked up at hearing that. He looked back to me and locked eyes with me.<p>

"I could give you a tour? If you want of course!" I bit my lip and nodded. "Cool, well meet me at 7? If that's not too early for your, the school is quite big. And you'll have time to get some breakfast"

"Yeah in the front office?" I asked.

"Sure." He had a big smile on his face now and so did I. I was getting lost in his hypnotic eyes and feeling butterflies in my stomach.

'Alex'

'Alex'

"Alex!" My head snapped to the voice's direction. Tori was dancing and saying my name.

"Yeah? Excuse me, let me go see what she wants." I got up and walked over to her.

"Let's have a sleep over, us girls only. Oh and can I borrow some pajamas to sleep in? Well have it here in the game room. Movie marathon and Just Dance battles. This is gonna be so much fun!" I laughed at the lack of choice she gave me. I hear my sisters say, you all are going down! "Yeah, I have no choice!" I laughed. I was about to sit down when the bell rang. "I'll get it"  
>I walked out of the room towards the front door and opened it. A blonde haired and gray eyed stranger stared at me. He looked familiar. "Hello princess, am late for the party?" I felt angry at being called princess by yet another male with a British accent<p>

"Who are you?" My question was answered by my father coming out if the family room.

"Daniel, you made it. Late but you made it. This is my daughter Alex. Marce, Areli get in here!" My dad introduced me and the called out for my sisters. He didn't have to wait long because their heads were poking out of the game room."This is Marcella and Areli, though I know you are familiar with Marcela."

"Dan! I haven't seen you in years how are you?" Marcela hugged him and laughed.

"I have been good Mar. Still as beautiful as ever I see." He took her hand and kissed it. "And this beauty right here is your sister? Wow, beauty at its best" he took Areli's hand and kissed it. She blushed furiously and instantly looked taken back. She was never the type to take attention from guys well. She only had one boyfriend before and he ended up being a controlling ass. Since then she is really careful around them.

"Thank you, you don't look Marcella's age." She was curiously observing him. I wondered how she could tell the difference all three of them looked the same age to me.

"Oh I'm not darling, I'm just 20 but I graduated with Marcella's class" he was leaning on the door frame. "Hey brother! Long time no see" I saw Harry happily walking towards Daniel. I felt awkward just standing there so I drifted to the side and was joined by Areli. "

Come on dad was waiting for you! Excuse us ladies we have business to attend to." Harry winked at me and walked towards the family room. Daniel turned to Areli and took her hand gain.

"I'll be seeing you again beautiful" he smiled charmingly at her and turned to hug my dad. They proceeded into the family room. The rest of us looked at each other and went back in the game room.

**Areli**

I heard my dad calling us. We walked up to the stranger. Marcela threw her arms around him enthusiastically and I wondered why. 'He is an old friend, he graduated with me' she explained through our bond. They spoke to each other and then he looked back at me. He had piercing gray eyes, dark straight hair and very handsome features. He stared at me and stared back. He took my hand and kissed it.

"And this beauty right here is your sister? Wow, beauty at its best" he didn't look away from my eyes.

I studied him briefly and felt heat rising to my cheeks. He didn't look older than me and the white ring around his eye looked like it was just barely established, just like mine. I responded as evenly as possible.

"Thank you, You don't look Marcella's age." I pulled my hand away from his in discomfort. "Oh I'm not darling, I'm just 20 but I graduated with Marcella's class" he leaned back against the door frame. He kept looking at me until Harry interrupted. As soon as my eyes broke contact with his I felt safe again. I could feel him staring at the side of my face while I looked down awkwardly.

'Hes still looking at you Areli' Marcella's thought through the bind made me look up again and she was right. I looked at her and shrugged. She just smiled suggestively so I glared at her. He was still s stranger to me and I didn't plan on changing that.

'You are so lame, he won't stop looking at you. You haven't tried to date anyone else after last time, I think it's time.'

'I don't need a boyfriend, than-' I was interrupted by Daniel.

"I'll be seeing you again beautiful" he smiled charmingly at me and turned to hug my dad. They proceeded into the family room, leaving the rest of us to stand there awkwardly until we went back to play.


	4. Chapter 3: Do I Look Like I care?

Chapter 3: Do I look like I care?

**Alex**

That Sunday was spent getting to know Tori and catching up with Dean. I could see how cautious he was with his surroundings, always scoping everything out before he comfortably settled in one room. That is one thing that didn't change. He always checked a room for anything suspicious because he thought he was a special "guardian". Our parents would tell us fairy tales about supernatural princes and princesses that were protected by guardians. They were protected because even though they had magical powers they were vulnerable since their powers weren't mean to be used to fight.

After the rest of the guests went home, Dean, Tori, my sisters and I went up to my room. Dean stood outside the door while us girls got ready for bed, and when we were done he was allowed to come in. Dean and I slept on the large window bench and, the girls decided to squeeze into the bed. Sleeping on opposite sides of the window bench was how we slept when we were little, since we both moved way too much. Well all fell asleep joking around and having fun.

That morning we woke up had breakfast and went out to the pool. Tori kept telling me about school, the popular people, the ones who couldn't care less, the bitches, the nerds. Overall she was a person that got along with everyone and she was popular but she didn't care. She immediately warned me about "The bitches" ,that was the group of people she didn't get along with. That was the group of cliché mean girls that attempted to rule the school. I was aware of how cliche it all was and so was she but she didn't care enough to change anything. We hung out the rest of the day while she kept going on about school and the groups there. She only said that I was allowed to hang with whoever and I assured her I wasn't too social. She went home and told me that she would see me after my tour with Steven.

"Alex, please come in the kitchen." I looked around my room. The sounded like my mom but she wasn't here and that wasn't a shout. "There is an intercom in every room, this house is too big for anything else." I looked up at the ceiling and saw a speaker beside the mini chandelier that lit up my room. It was small and barely noticeable. "Hurry up!" I jumped as my mother voice came through again.

I smiled and ran down. My family waited for me sitting around the big island in the middle. My sisters looked ready to burst, but my parents looked worried.

"We all need to talk honey, its about our family and its history in this town. Its a very long story and even though we held back from telling you until the time is appropriate we think sooner is better. Some complications have show up and its better for you to know. The time is coming where we have to tell you that we are a r-" my father suddenly turned around and started panting. He grabbed my moms arm and whispered something. She looked at him and then turned to me with a blank expression. I worried and she saw it.

"Alex, we'll tell you tomorrow okay? When you get back from school we'll tell you everything, right now don't worry about it though. Its nothing bad, promise." she started leading my father away. I just stood there looking at them wondering what changed. "He's okay his blood pressure is probably a little low right now"

"Okay, good night then." I wanted to ask questions and stay to make sure my dad was fine but I knew better. When my mother had on her blank look it was time to leave things alone. I just went back up to my room and got ready for bed.

The next morning I found myself in my closet, confused. I never liked to worry too much about looking perfect, but I definitely like dressing well and looking as best as I could that day. I looked at the clock, I had 15 minutes left until I had to leave. I picked black shorts, a purple tank top, a white blazer and some low heeled gladiator styled shoes. I just did the normal thing applied winged eye liner; brushed my hair letting it hand in the usual waves, and grabbed my bag. Before stepping out I looked at the time, 5 minutes left. I ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a bottled green tea, said goodbye to everyone, headed out to the garage, and grabbed the keys to my red jeep wrangler. I loved my Camaro but my jeep was an oldie and I loved it. I called him Oscar, he was given to me on my 15 birthday and I couldn't leave him even for a new shiny Camaro. That's the thing I enjoyed about being rich. The cars, even though I am not full of knowledge or capable of more than changing my tire, I still liked cars the way they looked and how my father spoke of them when he was with his friends.

In the drive I discovered that the closest I got to the school, my heart beat faster and my palms dampened. I felt my phone buzz and resisted the urge to look. I arrived at the school in 5 minutes, the parking lot was almost empty. Only a few cars were there. I parked near the main student entrance and checked my phone. As soon as I picked it up it buzzed again.

Tori: 'I gave Steven your number, hope you don't mind. Have fun! ;)'

Unknown: Hey, its Steven. I'm at school, just inside the student main entrance. See ya when you get here.'

I replied to Tori with, 'It's fine and thanks'. And him with 'I'm here ill see you in a sec.'

I took my bag with some school materials and left my car. I went over to the entrance which was on the side of the school. I opened the door and looked around, I spotter Steven leaning beside some lockers and checking his phone. He looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Hey, so where to tour guide?" I looked up and he blushed lightly. I looked at him in confusion, he just shook his head and motioned his hand to the right.

"This way ma'am. This is the sophisticated prison we call school. This is hall way A it leads all the way up to the main entrance through the right side of the school. I'll lead you to the front office for you to check in and well continue. This school is large and this is just one of four buildings. This is where we have our cafeteria, offices, and our Math and science classes are taught." we walked down the hall way until we reached a left turn. When we turned the main double doors were on the right and the entrance to the main office was to the left. He walked to the doors of the main office and opened them, he motioned for me to go in.

"Thanks." I stepped in and then turned to him. "It was nice of you to offer to give me a tour, its so early and I really appreciate it." he looked at me, he actually had to look down at me a little, and smiled. He was looking straight into my eyes and I found my self not wanting to look away, the dampness of my palms increased and I started feeling flutters in my stomach.

The trance was broken when someone cleared their throat. I snapped out of it and looked behind me. There was an older lady looking at us with a small smile.

"Alex, its no problem, anytime really." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and turned to the woman. "Mrs. Lahm, good morning, you have a new student here, ill just wait over here." he smiled at me and turned to stand beside some plants.

"Ms. Gomez, nice to finally meet you. You'll only find out your core classes today, which according to your transcript will only be three, since you are done with your math credits. You'll be able to pick your other classes tomorrow, but for now you'll have 5 free periods. You can go to the library or chose to sit in some extra curricular classes you might be interested in. But come let me know first so I can let the teacher know. I am sure you will be a joy to have in this school, and I look forward to interacting more with you." she handed me some papers and smiled at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Lahm, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice day" I took the papers and smiled back. I turned away from her and looked at Steven. He was at the door holding it open for me to walk through, I went through and he followed.

"So let me see your schedule, so I can go directly to where your classes are." I handed him the paper I hadn't even looked at yet. "Okay, well we have the same classes. How did you finish your math credits early? I have to take Advanced algebra."

"Well in 9th grade I took math one and geometry and then after that I just had to take math 2 and 3 and I have my credits, but I was in the IB program so I was just told that I was done and I have that as a free period. And no I'm not good at math I just wanted to get it over with." he looked thoughtful.

"Well, here." he handed me back my schedule and I finally looked at it.

1st: AP World History Room, 60

2nd:AP Biology Room. 24

3rd: Free

4th: Free

Lunch

5th: Free

6th: AP Literature & Comp. Room, 74

7: Free

8th: Free

"Well, we have biology in this building. Its in hallway B room 24." We walked to a hallway on the left on top of the entrance was a large B. "It's the last class room on this hallway and luckily it leads to the courtyard where all the other buildings connect." we walked through the hall way, at the end of it on the right was room 24, and beside that class room were double doors leading outside.

"Some students eat lunch out side on the grass and some study out here only with permission can they study out here." We walked through the doors and on to a courtyard. While the outside of the main building looked modern, the hallways looked like they were made of stone and it all looked old and fancy. The courtyard looked like one from a castle. The four building were connected by long hallways. They were held up by pillars and in between then there were windows and doors. The buildings were labeled and all looked the same. Except one that was a four story building, labeled D, it was different from the other not in architecture but they looked almost like dormitories.

"Your history class is in room 60 in building B, there to your left is the entrance to the cafeteria." I looked where he said and say some people were arriving and seating down. There were large windows instead of a wall and everything could be seen from outside. "And building B is right over there." he pointed to the right and started walking to one of the doors of the hallway. He opened the door and we walked in. I looked to both sides, on the right there was a door leading back to the main building from hall way C, and to the left there was the boor to building B, Steven walked on and I followed. The hallways were filled with the light from outside and the design on the inside was just as grand as the outside but also more modern. It was a wide hallway definitely fit for a large school. We walked to the large double doors and he pushed them open. He led me through to room 60. It was the 5 room in the first hallway.

"This is hallway 1B and your lit class is in hallway 3B" we walked past three more classrooms and there two more hallways. To the left 2B and to the right 3B. We turned to the right , walking past a few class rooms before turning left. We stopped at room 74. "This is the other one, now building C is where all the electives are taught. And the library is actually right beside the cafeteria. Sorry I forgot to tell you that part." He started leading me back outside. "Wait, did she give you your locker information?"

"Yeah, its locker 1192." I looked at him, and then around. He took my hand unexpectedly and I blushed. He looked down at me and pulled me slightly to wards 2B. As we walked he kept his hand on mine and felt weird warmth flowing through my hand. It was pleasant and made my stomach do weird things again. I looked at him and I could see he was trying to keep his face as calm as possible. There were little jumps this muscles would make. The corner of his mouth threatened to turn in to a smile but he held it back. His eyes moved around and his mouth twitched once more as he shortly gland at me. I looked away, I could feel my cheeks burning again.

_'Creepy much.' _I thought.

"Here we are, locker 1192, its right beside Deans. Tori's is right across and mine is beside hers." I smiled at him and turned to my locker. I slipped my hand out of his. I unlocked it and put my tote bag in. I took out a binder, two notebooks, a pen, and my small shoulder bag. I turned back to him, but he was at his locker, he took out only one two notebooks and a biology book. I walked to him feeling bold, and I hugged him right as he turned around. He tensed up but the put his arms around him.

"Thanks Steven." I pulled away and turned the way we came. I didn't want him to see me blushing again. I heard his foots steppes follow me, then he caught up with me. I don't understand why I was doing that, why my stomach reacted that way and why all of a sudden I was bold enough to hug him. I'm not shy around people but I don't get as much male attentions as some might think. This was probably just a crush and I would be over it. Its too soon to go down that road again, but I couldn't help that I was attracted to him.

We reached the exit and he once again opened the door for me. Once we made it out to the courtyard I noticed there were more people around. The cafeteria looked almost full and there were people hanging around. Steven led me to the double doors of the cafeteria and as he opened the door for me to walk through people turned in our direction. I stopped, looking around for a familiar face. I spotted Tori in the middle of the room and she waved me over. I felt a hand at the small of my back pushing me forward. I looked back at Steven and he nodded towards Tori.

We moved to wards her as fast as possible with out trying to look like I was desperate to get to someone familiar. I could feel Steven was just relaxed. He was ignoring the stared but they were nagging at me. I looked around, it wasn't quiet but it definitely wasn't as loud as it was when he opened the door. People were looking straight at me, confusion, wonder, and attitude. We got to Tori and she pulled me into a hug.

"So what do you think? Let me see your schedule. Ill introduce you to everyone once they are all here." I handed her my schedule.

"This school is actually beautiful, quite big though. And a bit like a college don't you think?" I looked around again, people were still staring but now it felt less over whelming, I kept my face friendly. There were people that looked younger, my age and then other who looked like they shouldn't be in high school.

"Oh, that's because it is. Its an academy of sorts. There are also college students here and dorms its a joined school. We have the same classes, you have so many free periods. Oh you can sit in my drama class." she looked up at me excitedly and the frowned. "You have that Social smile on again." then she looked around and frowned again.

"DONT YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO?" she yelled out annoyed. She turned back to me with a proud smile. People turned away, others jumped but they seemed to go back to minding their own business.

"Thanks, that was weird. I'm hungry, where is the breakfast." I told her clutching to my books as my stomach rumbled. She grinned and took my books out of my hands. She placed them on the table and took my hand. I heard Steven chuckle as he followed us.

"The food is on me by the way but you are buying me lunch, sorry about all the stares it is a large school but still a small town. Not many people come here from other places most of the students here have lived their whole lives in this town or nearby towns. You are the most exciting thing that has happened here since 1985. Literally." we arrived at a line leading up to where the food was. What she said stuck to me.

"What happened in 1985?" I asked her.

"It was the first year that this school mixed with the academy, it was a big achievementfo-" I didn'thear the rest of her sentence because I was pulled into a hug.

"Lex, I saw your schedule, sit in a class with me. It will be fun, promise." Dean pulled away and smiled at me. I nodded and looked at Tori. She had he arms crossed and a small pout formed on her lips. "Stop pouting I'm sorry for interrupting you but you were probably boring her. She doesn't need to know about the history if this school yet. She just got here."

"Whate-" she was interrupted again by a muscular guy pulling her into a kiss. She gave in and then he pulled away. They smiled at each other warmly and then she hit his arm. "I'm tired of getting interrupted! Hey babe." The guy beside her laughed.

"So you are Ben, Nice to meet you I'm Alex." I stretched out my hand and he took it laughing lightly.

"No need to be so formal, you have that same tone she gets around her dads friends. Nice to meet you too though." he had a friendly kind of voice and relaxed smile. He was tall and built. He looked a lot like dean except in his facial features. He was more boyish and instead of green eyes he had blue eyes. He was tan and dark haired too.

"Sorry, its a thing that happens when I meet new people." he just nodded and went to talk to Tori. The line moved along faster and then we were back at the table. I sat at the edge and then more people started sitting with us. The table fit 10 people.

"Okay, so Alex. This is everyone." she pointed the the other end of the table. Harry sat there with a girl in front of him. They looked similar. Both had bright blue eyes and similar shaped lips, but she had silver hair down to her waist. "You know harry, but that's his sister, Alice. Next to them are Jace Michelson and Kate Winter." A blonde and blue eyed boy nodded at me, he was skinny and boyishly cute. Dark thick glasses framed his face. He smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. Kate was a dirty blonde beauty with shinning hazel eyes. She seemed friendly too. She waved and I waved back.

"You know Steven, that's Jo in front of him." The girl in front of him had flaming red hair and dark blue eyes. She was beautiful too, but she had a slightly intimidating vibe. She just nodded at me. "Well you know everyone else. Jo, harry Alice and Kate are in the college part of the school though, so we will only see each other in lunch."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled and sat down beside Dean. He leaned close to me a chuckled. I looked at him questioningly.

"You have been taught and forced to be charming and social at major event, with intimidating business people and you are so awkward." I scoffed and hit his arm.

"Whatever, shut up." I glared at him and he laughed. I sunk down into my seat a little.

"Hey, Alex. Tell us about you. You know the basic stuff. We can get into the deep stuff later. Oh by the way has harry hit on you yet? I'm just warning you here, he tends t-. Ouch! You idiot." Alice reached across the table and hit Harry after he kicked her. I laughed and answered her questions.

The bell rand after a while, signaling breakfast ended. Tori took my arm and pulled me with her. Dean, and Steven walked behind us as she kept on talking about he experience with the teachers last year. I looked around as she spoke and spotted a bathroom in the front of the hall way leading to our class..

"Hey, I have to use the bathroom, ill see you in class. I know where class is save me a seat." I disconnected our arms and made my way to the bathroom. They nodded and kept going.

I opened the door and found a stall. I quickly did my business and stepped out to wash my hands. As I was washing them the door opened. Two girls walked in. One with platinum blonde hair and a curvy body. Her dark green eyes widened when she saw me. She smirked nudging the girl beside her. She was a red head with light brown eyes. She looked at me and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the great _Alex Gomez_. People have been buzzing about your family's arrival and I have no idea why. Its not a big deal. There are more interesting people here." she said my name in a mocking tone and spoke as she put her hands on her hips. She tried to look tall and threatening.

"You know Cat, I heard some people talking about how beautiful she was. I honestly don't see much." her friend spoke in the same tone as her.

"So tell me Alex, its been what an hour and you are already whoring around with both Dean and Steven huh?" she sneered at me

"Listen Cat. I don't know or care who you are. Steven has been my best friend since childhood and I just met Steven. This bother you though. Did they both turn you down? You sound quite bitter. Doesn't really suit you." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Stay away from Steven, he is my boyfriend. If I see you with him again ill ruin in you." she neared me pointing her finger at me. She had on red nail polish that was slightly chipping.

"Does it look like I care, ill talk to whoever I want, and I don't think you were important enough to him. On the tour he gave me this morning he didn't even mention you. Or Saturday night." balled her hands into fists. "Such, anger. Excuse me, I have to get to class." I smiled at her sweetly and then shoved her and her friend put of the way.

I walked down to my class and entered as the bell ran. The teacher looked at me and smiled. She asked me to take a seat and started with her lesson. Her name was Mrs. Macy. I looked around the room and saw Tori wave at me. She saved me a seat beside and and between Steven and Dean. The class went on. And I kept thinking about what Cat said. Steven was her boyfriend but he never bothered to mention it to me. Was she lying or was he hiding that from me.

The two periods went by in a blur. When it was time for third period, Tori drug me to the from office to ask Mrs. Lahm about me sitting in her drama class. She notified the drama teacher and once again I was pulled rapidly though the school.

We arrived in building C and then turned to the end of hallway 2C where the theater was. The teacher welcomed me and started a lesson on theater history.

Tori nudged my arm. I looked at her and she leaned close to me.

"You look distracted, whats on your mind." she looked at me in concern and I bit my lip, debating on asking her.

"I met this girl, Cat." her eyes hardened with anger. "She sort of insulted me in a stupid way and then told me to stay away from her boyfriend Steven." she looked at me knowingly.

"Oh that's whats bothering you. Steven and her dated last year, just for a few months but he dumped her when he discovered she was just using him and she was a total bitch. She didn't take that well. She's a whore and Steven was the first guy she slept with that actually brought her more attention. But they are over, and he wants nothing to do with her. This explains why she has been glaring at you ever since you stepped foot in here." Tori turned to her and flipped her off. Cat glared at us more until she tuned away. " What did you say, tell me everything." I told here everything that was said and she said she was proud of me.

"I'm going to the library for fourth period. Meet me at your locker at lunch okay?" she nodded as we parted ways.


	5. Chapter 4: School

Chapter 4: Monday bloody Monday!

I heard a loud noise and jumped, unfortunately I fell off my bed. I looked around and noticed that it was the alarm clock and it was still going off. I turned it off and realized what day it was. Monday. My first day at MC high school. I went to my iPhone plugged it into the iHome and put on Katy Parry's Wide Awake. I started singing along while picking out my outfit. I picked out a a purple tank top and black shorts that went up to be just above my belly button and over that a white blazer,with black shoes, I accessorized with a purple teardrop cascade necklace and a tote bag. After getting dressed and putting on some eyeliner, and lip gloss, I looked at the clock and I had a feeling if I didn't hurry I was going to be late because I had to be there earlier to get my schedule. I ran down the stairs kissed my mom and Maddie on the cheek and started running out.

" Alex, you need breakfast!" My mother called out to me.

" I'm going to be late I have to get there earlier for my schedule and stuff! I'll have breakfast over there! I love you mom. See you later!" I called back. I got in my Blue Camaro and drove to school.

When I got there there were only a few cars in the parking lot and I parked in a spot that looked close to the school, it was in a good position. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and it said message from Tori. I opened it.

' Hey, are you at school yet? O remember you had to be there early to get your schedule and stuff'

I typed back a reply

' Yeah, I'm at school walking into the front office now'

A few seconds later I got a reply.

' Cool, see you there in five minutes, ill be waiting for you in the lunch room!'

'Okay'

"Texting isn't allowed in school" I hear a familiar voice behind me that I recognized as Dean.

" I'm putting it away sir" I turned around and hugged him.

" Let's go get our schedules" he turned me round, put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the door the the office. We went in a were instantly greeted my an old lady.

" I assume you are Alex Gomez and Dean Petrov I'm Mrs. Singler"she eyed us and gave us some papers. " The principal wished to speak to you and then you may go to breakfast, I will get someone to show you around if you need it"

" Thank you, but Tori is showing us around" I told her.

" Hmm, Ms. Aleksandrov... Fantastic she is a great student" she smiled at us and showed us to the principals office. We knocked and she let us in.

"Ms. Gomez and Mr. Petrov I am Principal Stone. I am sure Mrs. Singler has given you your schedules, the rules and a map of the school. Right now in the lunch breakfast is being served, when the bell rings means you head to your classes but you have 10 minutes to get to you locker if needed and then class. That is about it now if Ms. Gomez doesn't mind I would like to have a word with you Dean" they made eye contact and he understood something I hadn't. I was curious but I knew it was none of my business so I left. As soon as I was out of the front office I took out my phone and texted tori that I would see her in a few minutes. Finding the cafeteria wasn't hard, it was down the hall way from the office. Before I went in I looked around, this was more like a college than a high school. I went in, some people stopped what they were doing and looked at me, it was quite uncomfortable being looked at like a freak. Not even 10 minutes here and I was already a freak. I made my was over to where I saw Tori, who was looking around at people who were staring at me. She smiled when she saw me, I got to where she was and she gave me a hug.

" Hey! How are you liking the school so far?" she asked me sounding enthusiastic, like she wanted me to say everything was great and I didn't feel like a freak being looked at. I never like being the center of attention weather it was from being popular or a freak, I didn't like it.

" Its good I just, feel like a freak. Why are people staring?" I looked around again and I shouldn't have. People were still looking at me but this time they were talking, and I was sure it was me because they looked and then talked.

" That is because everybody here know who you are, the daughter of one of the owners of most of the land in this town. This is nothing though, people are going to start kissing up to you and wanting to be your best friend. Oh and then there's the, we think we are better than you group. They are over there in the table in the middle. One of two things can happen, either they will be mean to you or they will try to get you in their group. And considering who you are they will try to make you join them" she looked to wards the table in the middle and had a stare down between a blonde girl. She had on a very low cut pink blouse and a white mini skirt. She looked at me after she realized she wouldn't win, she looked me up and down and smirked. I turned to tori and she just sat down so I did the same.

" So I take it you don't like her. You are pretty rich and important, did she come after you too?"

" Yeah, but it is a long story, she is in our grade and we will see her in some classes unfortunately" she said. " let me tell you how this school works. There is that group but they aren't really that rich or important, in a few minutes the rest of my friends are going to be arriving and ill introduce you, but Stacy over there used to hang out with us, yeah we are popular but not for the reasons someone might think, we help out a lot around the community and we are actually nice to everybody in the school, except them of course, but they think they run the school, they don't, we don't. This is high school not a dictatorship. All kinds of people talk to the people you are gonna meet at this table, we are the nice kind of popular. And if you stick with us people will respect you in a good way. That's the example we have to give though, our parents are important people here, and we don't want to make everybody think that we are just a bunch of spoiled rich kids because we aren't that's why we help out a lot." she looked at the door and smiled. " Here comes my boyfriend Ben Yang. He got invited to the party because just like my father and yours they are friends and business associated but he couldn't be there because him and his family were away. " she got up hugged and kissed him. " Ben, this is Alex." she gestured towards me and he reached out his hand to shake mine. I took his hand and smiled at him.

" Hey, nice to meet you. I couldn't make it to your party but happy late birthday!" They both smiled at me.

" Thanks!" I said smiling back. We heard the door open and three more people came in. one I recognized as Steven, and I immediately became a bit uncomfortable. I'm almost sure he saw what happened that night. I glanced at Tori, we made eye contact and she leaned towards my ear.

" I might have forgotten to tell you that he is Ben's best friend and, part of our table. He is really cool we still don't know for sure what he knows so just be cool" I just nodded. The other two people were dean and another girl.

" Alex, I think you have already met, Steven" he smiled at me and waved. He looked straight into my eyes and I found myself looking back at his, when I realized I was staring I looked away and I noticed he kept looking for a few seconds longer. " And this is Licia Helling" _'Helling?'_

" Hi" she said and reached out to hug me. I got up to hug her too.

" Helling? Anything to do with Harry Helling?" I asked her not being able to take the curiosity.

" Yeah actually he is my brother" she smiled when she saw my shocked expression. " yeah I feel bad for me too!" we both laughed. " I'm guessing, by your looks and the way my brother is, he hit on you and made you think he was a douche" it wasn't a question. And she was right on the spot. Now that I looked at her they looked alike a lot, except her eyes were bright green instead of icy blue, and he hair was light brown, while his was jet black. But she had the same British accent

" Yeah actually he did" She laughed and I knew me and her were going to get along great. " Why didn't you go to my party?"

" I just got back from visiting my grandfather, yesterday actually" she excused herself to get some breakfast and, I looked at Dean.

" Hey, you! Were you in trouble or something?" I asked him knowing he would catch on to what I was talking about.

" No actually, it was about my classes" he said it in a way that let me know I shouldn't ask anymore. It made me suspicious.

" Okay cool, do we have any classes together?" I took the schedule from his hands, we had all our classes together. Good it would give me more of an opportunity to talk to him. " Cool, wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure, I hope they have something good" he grabbed my hand and led me to the line.

" Dean, I know this isn't the place to talk about what happened the other night, but promise me you will tell me what you know. Today after school." I stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes hoping he would agree.

" Fine, is Tori gonna be there too?" he asked.

" Probably, we both need to know what is going on with us and you!"

" Okay, but now lets worry about surviving the first day of high school" he took my hand once again and we got our breakfast.

After breakfast Tori showed me to my locker. We found Steven trying to unlock the one beside mine and once again I felt uncomfortable.

" Hey, Steven" said Tori. I just waved.

" Hey girls, I need to talk to both of you, about the other night" he looked straight into my eyes again but that wasn't uncomfortable. This time I spoke.

" This isn't the place to talk about this, I don't know what you saw, but we aren't talking about it here. When I find out what exactly happened, ill consider telling you, I don't trust you."

" Wow, you are pretty straight forward aren't you? Well fine I cant really expect you to trust me with something like this after knowing me for about 20 minutes, just know that, I have had similar things happen to me and I wanna know whats going on too" I looked away from his eyes, it took a bit of effort because they were so alluring, I looked at Tori and she had a blank face.

I put somethings in my locker and, we went our separate ways, tori had a different class and she had given me and dean a brief tour, I felt someone bump into me and scoff. I looked up and it was the blonde girl from earlier. She has an angry expression but the realized it was me and it went to mischievous.

" Excuse me, Alex. I'm a bit clumsy, I think we are going to the same class. How about we get to know each other, I'm Stacey, you could say I run this school, I want you in my group, you are pretty and I'm sure you are outgoing. See my group offers benefits, like parties good grades without trying and a lot of popularity.." I don't know why but I stood the listening to her talk until I got tired.

" Cut the crap, I don't want to be in your group, I don't want to be popular and I don't want to have those benefits, at the risk of sounding like you, I can go to a party whenever I want because of who my family is, I am already popular and I just got here, and I don't need others to do my work for me because unlike you, I have the brains to do my own work, I don't care if you can ruin me, I really don't, you can give it your best shot but I really wont care." I walked away, I looked back to see the shocked expression on her face change to an enraged one. I went into the classroom and found dean, I sat in the chair beside him, and got some weird looks from people around me mostly horrified.

" Can you believe how fast people want you to belong in one of their groups just because you are rich?" I rolled me eyes and he laughed. I heard an excuse me and looked up. Great.

" Yes?" I said to Stacey,

" You are in my seat" she said looking more furious by the second.

" I don't think it has your name on it" I looked at the seat inspecting it.

" I don't care, get up I always sit here" boy, her face was getting really red. I was so enjoying this.

" Ms. Hall, just sit in the front maybe you will learn something" a feminine voice came from the door, I assumed it was the teacher.

" But, Mrs. C I always sit here" she said in a whiny voice. I rolled my eyes once again.

" Ms. Hall sit in the front or get a detention" she said in a strict voice.

" But,."

" NOW" she said again.

Stacey went to the front but before sitting down she glared at me. And I winked at her.

The bell rang and just as it did, Steven stepped into the class.

" That was close Mr. McKinley, lets not cut it close next time, take a seat" the teacher started her lesson.

And he sat right next to me and smiled. I smiled back _'Maybe I should trust him'_

He passed me a note

**Hey, I'm sorry you don't trust me but, I wanna show you that I'm not bad and I'm trust worthy, maybe go get coffee with me after school?**

_I cant I have to go home and finish unpacking._

**How about tomorrow?**

_Maybe, let me think about it okay? Ill tell you at lunch, can you tell me something?_

**Sure, what is it?**

_Why do you want to only meet with me? _

**Well because, I think you are cool, and pretty and maybe I have another reason for asking you out! And tori already knows me.**

_Straight forward aren't you? _

**Yes I am, Would you like to make it a date" **

_Ill think about it, see you at lunch. :)_

I gave him the note back just as the bell rang, I left with a smile on my face and a little skank staring daggers at me. This day is going better than expected.

As I was walking to my second period, I found tori, And told her everything.

" So he asked you out, are you going to go? You need to be careful, I'm coming with you!" she said.

" Noo, he wants me to trust him and maybe I wanna see if this can work out, maybe too soon but I just think hes soo cute and he is really charming." I told her with a hopeful look in my eyes.

" Ugh, fine I wont tag along! But seriously be careful, Ben knows him and hes a good guy but we don't know what he will do when he finds out about this, whatever it THIS is!"

" Okay, ill be careful about what I say,. I know I haven't known him long but I just feel this attraction to him." I waited for her to explode but, she didn't.

" Then make it a date, get to know him maybe that's how you can trust him and maybe he will be your date to the back to school dance this Friday." Then she ran off to her class.

The next two hours were pretty good, I saw Steven in all of them and Tori in the last two before lunch. When I was time for lunch I was excited. Me and dean walked through the doors and once again people stared. I walked straight to our table to find only Steven sitting there, everybody else was in line.

" Hey, Steven. I have an answer for you" I smiled at him.

" Yeah? So tell me yes or no? Date or just a trust meeting?" he smiled back.

" Dean can you give me a sec please?" I told him realizing he was still there, he gave me a suspicious look before going to the line himself.

" Yes to tomorrow and yes to the date, we will talk about this trust thing because I might think you are cute but I still have to know you before trusting you." I told him.

" I am hurt, is that the only reason why you said yes to the date? Because I'm cute and I might open up to you 'cause I might like you, so you will get the dirt on me and see if you trust me?" he said mockingly.

" Maybe, maybe not. You will just have to find out now wont you?" I winked at him and ran off to get my lunch.


	6. Chapter 5: Date

Chapter 5: Myths and Prophecies

" Tori, stop pacing around he will be here soon" I was sitting in a chair beside the pool and tori was pacing back and forth on edge of the pool.

" I know he will I am just thinking." she stopped looked at me and waited.

" About?" I cant read her expression. Blank. That's all.

" Do we even want to know whats going on? I mean, those men attacked for a reason, what if knowing puts us in danger?" Good point. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

" Tor, what if we get attacked and we don't know, we could be in even more danger. I think just by being witnesses that night we are in danger, there is something big going on. I can feel it, and I want to know what it is." She looked at me worried. The door opened and dean appeared.

" Hey girls, before I tell you about the other night I want you to promise me you will keep this as quiet as you can, this isn't something for everyone to know, from now on you will have to be-careful about who you trust" he sat down beside me. He looked at me and saw many things behind his eyes.

" We promise" we both said.

" You too come from a long line of supernatural royals, Alex, you come from the vampires, Tori, you come from the witches, I talked to both of your parents and they thought it would be best if I told you. I come from a long line of Royal protectors. I'm both your bodyguards but I'm privately assigned to Alex, I have been since we were born, our parents grew up together and my father was your fathers guardian. Tori, I am currently your guardian too and, your boyfriend Ben is Steven's guardian, he couldn't tell you though, he wasn't allowed to. Your parents thought you would be safer if you didn't know, because your powers wouldn't surface as soon if you didn't know about them, they wanted to protect you both" he stopped looked at us expectantly. Me ad tori looked at each other trying to take this in questions coming to my head but I wasn't the one who spoke next.

" So what are we, you said we came from a line of royals but whats our tittle?" Tori asked.

" Princesses. There is one over all king, the high king is Marcus Helling, he is a fallen angel all the Hellings are, they aren't bad, they are really cocky and arrogant but not evil. Your dads are currently the kings of your species. And Alex, you and your sisters are each princesses, and so are you and your siblings Tori. There is a reason they came, it was a perfect opportunity, there were some of the most powerful people at you party. And they thought it was good opportunity to strike. I tried to convince them to not throw this party because you are in danger Alex, you too tori, but Alex's dad is next inline to be the high king and there for I have to be extra careful with you." he barely took a breath through out the whole thing and I could tell this was worrying him. I let him catch his breath and then spoke.

" Who is, THEY Dean?" he looked us and his eyes seemed to turn darker then they were.

" They are the Dark ones, cliche I know but they are dark and evil, they stay the same species but their souls get taken away, they don't feel and they are ruthless, their powers are fueled by hate and they cant control elemental powers but they can others. They are dangerous and I'm going to do my best to keep you safe, I promise, to both of you."

"Wow, this is bigger than I though, okay, we have powers do you know what powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, when the child is conceived, magic happens, it travels to The High Kings library, in the powers book, its stored. The book gives a signal to the books keeper, and then that information is sent to the parents, there are only the elemental books though, and Alex, your name appeared in the water book, tori, yours appeared in the earth book." he said. I looked at tori who didn't look surprised at all. And then I though about him.

" What about you?" he looked like he was thinking hard about some thing.

"I don't have elemental powers, I have one where I can make a sword out of fire but I cannot wield fire itself, only royals do, Some royals have the power to wield other non elemental powers but its rare and that usually means he or she is powerful." he took a breath. " there is more a lot more but I'm not the person to tell you." I looked at him and could see frustration.

"Then who is?" Tori and I spoke at the same time.

" Your parents" he said. I looked at them both and walked into the house where I could hear people talking.

I walked into the living room and there they were, my parents and Tori's. When I walked in their faces became serious and they knew what was coming.

" Tell us everything, you know part of me thinks this is amazing, ant that I understand why you kept it from us, and the other part doesn't, I killed someone last Saturday and I was freaking out because I didn't know why or how or what the hell was wrong with me. I want to know everything." I was shaking, I was overwhelmed. And the next thing I noticed was my mom telling me no magic in the house Alexandra. I looked around and realized that there were water balls in the air just floating and while looked around there was something in the mirror a girl with he eyes literally glowing blue. I felt my mother touch my face and the overwhelmed feeling I had left my body.

My mother looked in my eyes and lead me to the couch.

"We couldn't tell you because, if you didn't know and if no one else knew you wouldn't be in danger. We didn't want to bring you into this world where we are at war with the Dark ones, we just wanted you safe. We cannot tell you everything you have to figure some thing out by yourself but we will help as much as we can." she told us all to sit down and started.

" Both our families, come from a long line of supernatural beings and royals. I'm sure dean told you that though. There are gods, for each element and for other powers, they decided to make a legacy for themselves so they created beings that could control the supernatural powers, they decided to make them weak enough to not over throw them but stronger than a human. Each god came up with one supernatural being, but all the gods gave the other gods' creations some powers deciding that they could all help each other out. They made Vampires, werewolves, witches, fallen angels, shape shifters, fairies,and many others, they gods let them develop their own lives and live freely, since they were also given feelings they started a war with each other to see who was more powerful, the gods quickly got tired of them killing each other and decided to make a system, the creatures themselves had already picked a leader for each race and the gods then decided that there should be an over a high king to govern over all the races, and that the leaders would still be kings but they had to answer to the high king, everyone learned to accept and the gods decided to make laws and appoint a high king which was a the king of the fairies since they were the most peaceful. The king could only rule for two decades and then he had to step down and choose another from a different race, since all supernatural creatures live for centuries, they decided it wasn't wise t wait fr the king to die so they established that rule, they also decided that we have to keep our powers hidden from humans. There were some rules that said the royal families could only wield elemental powers and the non royals couldn't they had other powers, there was always the rare royal who had elemental and non elemental powers and that was allowed but they were powerful and usually became the king or queen of their race. Some supernatural creature didn't agree with the new system and the god of evil decided he wanted to poison their minds and make them evil and placed laws himself pretending to make it for the worlds safety, he placed laws that said that any vampire who drained a human of blood would become evil and twisted they would loose who they were, they would loose their souls t him, any witch who used a forbidden spell on a human would suffer the same consequences and if a werewolf killed a human in his full form they would also became his, he made it so that every race would have t to him if they used their powers against humans and if a royal used their elemental powers to kill a human, they would become his too, he made it especially harder for the royals because they were considered the most powerful. The gods thought he would dispose of the being that lost their way but instead he created an army and when they realized it he was imprisoned and killed, but his own legacy went on and his laws couldn't be removed. We are at war with them they want to avenge their god and take over the throne. Royals couldn't do anything because their elemental powers weren't as effective for killing them. So then the guardians came, they were volunteers that wanted to protect their leaders and by the goddess of safety they were gifted with special abilities that allowed them to kill the dark ones, they are capable of only wielding fire to make it a weapon, like you saw dean use a fire sword that night. Some royals are capable of using their elements to fight of Dark ones but some choose not to. I'm a witch and your dad is a vampire, tori your parents are both witches and deans parents are both vampires, Stevens mom is a with but his dad is a werewolf, the Hellings are all fallen angels but Christina, Harry and Licia's mom is a vampire" She looked at us to see if we were keeping up and let us take in the information for a bit. I spoke first.

" Why aren't we half and half?"

My mom looked at me and smiled.

" I was getting to that, the child becomes the species of who ever has the strongest genes, it can change but its rare and after the first child the rest are usually the same, in this case you girls took the gene of the vampire, Steven took his dads gene and the Helling siblings took their dads gene. The guardians work differently, their child is usually the same as who ever the family they guard for is. Dean is a vampire, Ben is a werewolf"

"Mom, this is a lot to take in, Steven asked me to tell him, should I?" she smiled at me again.

" yeah you should" she looked thoughtful when she stopped talking but she didn't say anything else, I looked up to see our families look at Tori and I waiting for a reaction. We looked at each other and I saw her smile.

" This is kind of awesome, its kind of scary with the evil people and all but at the same time is so awesome, can you guys teach us how to control our powers?" She looked excitedly at everyone and they nodded. My dad spoke for the first time.

" Powers are important, and we will teach you but humans must not know about this, you will have to transfer schools now that you finally know" He looked at them. " I think its time for them to be transferred to The Powers Academy, girls in two weeks you and the other royals we placed in MC high school will be transferred to The academy, we have to go make some calls." he and the other adults walked out of the living room into his study.

Dean, Tori and I decided to go to the game room. When I looked out the window the sun was going down and tori decided we should have a sleep over again and dean ran out deciding he didn't want to get involved with girly things and we just laughed at him.

The Next morning we took showers got dressed into outfits picked out by Tori, wich consisted of a floral dress and a denim jacked with matching heels for her and Purple shirt and black skinny jeans with matching shoes for me. We grabbed our bags got into our cars and went to school. When we arrived we met with our friends at the same table from yesterday. They were already there and looked at us as we arrived. Dean arrived at the same time as we did. Licia embraced us and spoke.

" We know you know now, I cant tell you how long I have waited to hear this, im tired of this place, but we had to wait for you guys to know, and now we get to leave and finally go to the academy. I am so excited and im sure harry wont mind seeing you again Alex" she laughed and winked at me. " im kidding I think he would be happy to see you but I dont think you will, yeah he goes to the academy, he was the only one who transferred as soon as he turned 16."

" I just hope he doesnt hit on me again because im not interested" I saw steven smile and I did too.

We all go inline and steven tapped my shoulder.

" My parents told me that you knew and you were going to tell me this afternon, that is if we do go on that date." he told me and looked into my eyes. I found myself getting lost in them again.

" I wont back out, will you?" I told him in a flirty tone and laughed.

" I would be stupid to back out" he took my hand.

" Well then ill see you at the cafe next to the library at 5?" I told him.

" You sure will" he smiled and I did too. I turned around to get my breakfast and went to sit at the table besode tori, when she saw me she winked at and dean did the same. I looked around and saw Stacy glaring at me, someone went up to her and said something and she became more angry, if looks could kill..

During class he kept looking at me and smiling winking ocassionaly and I couldnt help but do it back and make the mistake of giggling as soon as the teacher stopped talking.

"Something you would like to share with the class Mr. mckinley and Ms. Gomez?" she said and I blushed and Steven laughed.

" No ma'am, isnt it just a good day?" he said to her. She looked at him and said.

" I suggest that you keep your happy moods under control until you leave my class."

" Yes, Ma'am" we both said. We looked at eachother and smiled. I looked up to the front and I once again found Stacy killing me with her eyes.

At lunch I decided to ask Tori something.

" Hey. Tori? Does stacy have a crush on Steven?" she looked at me and shook her head.

" She is just being possesive, they dated last year and he dumped her the last day of school because he finally realized what a bitch she is. Dont worry, he doesnt have feelings for her anymore, they date for about 4 months because the bitch is quite charming, he was blinded but now he seems to be dazzled by someone else" she laughed and winked at me.

When school ended she decided to come to my house to help me get ready for my date. She pulled out dresses and got to work.

" Tori, ts only a coffe date, nothing fancy please!" she huffed. And put the dresses back. She gave me a white shirt with some lace and some blue skinny jeans. I put on some blue flats and by the time I tried to tame my wavy hair and put eye liner on it was almost 5.

" Shit, im gonna be late!" I grabbed my purse and ran to my car. She ran after me and waved at me when I left the drive way.

When I arrived I was 5 minutes late and he was already there, waiting.

" Hey" he got up, pulled out a chair for me and sat down.

" A gentleman I see" I said and smiled.

"Were you expecting me to be an ass?" he answered.

"Well no, but I was hoping you wouldnt do something to make me like you" I said and then my eyes went wide wheni realized what I said. He laughed.

" So if im more of a gentle man youll like me? Noted." he said and winked. I blushed.

The waitress came and I ordered an iced coffe and he did too.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment but would you mind telling me?" he asked and I did. I told him everything my mom told me and what my dad said was going to happen.

" So we have to be protected at all times?" he asked. I thought about it.

" I dont thi k we have to be here, this place always seemed magical to me I think in this town we are safe, but we still need to be protected to some degree."

" This explains so much, my power is water, but I didnt tell my parents or ben because I was afraid they were going to send me to get disected or something, now I understand Bens behavior better why he always seems so serious and protective and misterious." he said. The waitress came and asked if we wanted anything else. We said no and asked for the check. She gave it to us and he payed.

" Thanks for the coffe, this was nice." I told him when we stood outside the cafe.

" yeah it was, how about we do it again sometime? And this time we can get to know eachother more. Or anything else? Actually, would you like to go to the back to school dance with me?" he took my hand and asked.

" Yeah I would love to" I smiled at him. " I have to go home before Tori goes crazy, see you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. I walked to my car and went home and when I got there tori and my sister were waiting to question me.

" How was it? Did he kiss you? Did you pay? Was he sweet? Was he a gentleman?" they all asked and prepared to tell them what happened.


	7. Chapter 6: Dance with me

How was it? Did he kiss you? Did you pay? Was he sweet? Was he a gentleman?" they all asked and prepared to tell them what happened.

I answered their questions, then tori went home wish a satisfied smile. I went up to my room did my homework and thought about the date. I didn't know him well enough to like him, but some how his charm and good looks were just all I needed to like him. I hoped that the dance would be a good opportunity to get to know him.

The rest of the week went by uneventful, Steven and I flirted and I kept receiving death glares from Stacy but it didn't matter, she lost her chance and now it was mine. All I could think about was that this dance was going to be great.

*Bzzz bzzz bzzz *

I took my phone from the nightstand and read a message from Tori.

' Wakey wakey, its the day of the dance, ill be there in 5 mins. if you aren't up you will find a bucket of water on your face!'

I sat up and groaned. As soon as I did the door burst open and my light were switched on. I raised my hands up to protect myself from the blinding light, as soon as my eyes adjusted I looked at the clock.6:10. Tori came into my room straight to the closet.  
>" What the hell Tori, I have another 30 minutes till I have to get up, why are you here so early?" I almost yelled at her.<br>" You are so lazy, we have to pick out your outfit for tonight and have it ready because right after school, I'm taking you to the salon, to get your hair done differently, you need something new to dazzle Steven and the rest of the school. The theme this year is underwater, wish means blue, and your eyes will be highlighted by the white and blue light we need to make you stunning!" she said excitedly.  
>" I'm not a morning person, I never said I was going to change my hair I don't wanna do that Tori!"<br>" Look, its time for a new start, you told me your luck with guys, you have the opportunity to make a new start with a new guy, that means some things have to change, it will be done the way you want it but, it will be changed in some way!" she looked at me and we had a stare down. I thought about it. There was no harm in changing my hair, she had a point, I needed a new start. In this week of getting to know each other, we had spent a lot of nights together, talking about our lives, I told her about Carlos, how he was nice and made me let my guard down and nearly fall for him, and then I discovered he was cheating. I told her about how he tried to say that he had needs and since I wasn't putting out he had to relieve himself somehow, I ended up punching him in the face and leaving him at the mall where I confronted him. He apologized to me but at the same time kept trying to make me think it was my fault. My father saved me when he said that for my birthday he was taking me and our family around the  
>globe in Italy, he told us about moving back here and I couldn't have been happier. When I got back to new york Carlos tried to get back with me but I told him to go to hell every time. And now I was ready for a fresh start. We became very close very fast and I love finally having a girl best friend other than my sisters.<br>" Fine, we will change my hair but it will be what I say" I looked at her strictly.  
>" Okay, our appointment is at 4:00 the dance starts at 7, that means we will only have 10 minutes to be back here to get changed, I'll drive you to school today so you wont wimp out on going to the salon. What time is Steven picking you up? Or are you meeting there?" She took out a Marine blue blouse, it was sleeveless and had a black collar and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.<br>" He is picking me up around seven we don't wanna get there too early. That looks nice, those jeans are my favorite!" I got up from my bed and headed to the shower. I turned on the water undressed and got in, as soon as the water hit my skin I was happy. I looked at my feet and at the water running around them. I held out my hand and nothing happened, I tried again envisioning the water, raising and turning into a small ball and then it was happening, some water floated up and turned into a ball, I stared at it and say myself in it. My eyes were glowing, my dark brown wavy hair dripping with water and my mouth smiling because I accomplished what I wanted.

*knock knock*

"Alex, come on I need your opinion on my outfit" I dropped the water ball and proceeded to finish my shower, when I did I walked out in my towel and told her to stay in the closet while I got dressed. I called her out when I was done, and she brought out a sky blue one shoulder loose shirt and white high waist shorts.  
>" That is perfect for you, Ben will melt as soon as he sees you!" she clapped and then urged me to untangle my hair. " Tori, I used my powers, in the shower I made a ball of water just by thinking about it, but i cant help but wonder... the night of my party when I killed that Dark one, I used something else, it wasn't water, the feeling was different, I remember feeling scared and then I felt it come out of my hand like a rod but it wasn't painful and when I use water it doesn't come out of me, it feels peaceful when I use water, should I tell my parents?" she stopped what she was doing as soon as I said powers.<br>" You should tell them, you must be one of the rare royals who have more than elemental powers, talk to them, now, you have time before we go to school." I smiled at her and walked out of my room.

I went into the kitchen expecting them to be there having breakfast and there they were.  
>I was greeted with a " Good morning ".<br>" Good morning, I have something to tell you guys, I have another power, I don't know what it is but I know its different, the night that I discovered dean fighting I killed a dark one with a steak, but I wasn't made of water, it was different. It was like a rod coming out from my arm but it wasn't painful."  
>They all looked shocked, I looked at my mom and I saw something else, in her expression, worry? Marcella spoke first. " You need to be careful, I always knew there was something special going on with you, I could always sense power in you, I thought it was just because you hadn't used your water power and it was just building up but this explains it." I looked at her confused. " You have always felt a strong bond with Areli and I, I know you have, now that you came into your powers, it will get stronger, me and Areli can communicate with each other but you were the only one who was blocked, I sensed your power as soon as you were born but I was four then and I didn't know what it was." I thought about it and before I could ask another question it was answered.<br>" Bonds are rare but they exist, Licia and Harry have one, we can feel your feelings but only when you want us to,there is always a barrier in our minds, and unless you want it to we wont get through, you were thinking about it so I was able to see the question in your mind." Areli said. I thought some more. " Don't worry, it will go up when you want it too if you think about wanting it up It will go up, until you command it otherwise, there are different ways to control your barrier, and keep this in mind, its all about your free will. It you want it and will it it will happen, the same with your powers." I thought about my barrier going up and they both laughed. They still had their down and I put mine down once again, I could feel their pride and happiness for me and the love that we had as sisters. I smiled at them and at the same time we put our barriers up.  
>" Thanks for the information, im gonna go grab my bag and finish getting ready for school" I kissed them all in the cheek and ran up to my room. I told tori what they told me and she was fascinated and said she wished she wants and only child. After that we headed to school.<p>

We arrived and we found Ben and Steven waiting for us. The doors to the car were opened for us. Tori thanked Ben with a kiss and I hugged Steven. He grabbed my hand and led me inside the school. We walked to my locker and he said he would see me inside the lunch room since his locker was on another hallway, Ben did the same with tori. I opened my locker but as soon as it was opened a hand slammed it shut, I looked up ready to hear an apology. But instead I saw Stacy with a smirk on her face.  
>" Oops, im sorry my hand slipped" she said in a sweet voice. I glared at her and before I could speak she did. " I hear you are going to the dance with Steven, have fun, but know this, ill get him back and then you wont be able to have him, by the end of the dance he will have forgotten about you princess"<br>while she spoke I notice she had some books in her hands. When she finished I slammed my hand down on them making her drop them. I smirked at her.  
>"Oops, sorry, you know gravity, and I will have fun because he doesn't care about you anymore, he sees what everyone else does, A bitch that no one likes, so you have fun at the dance tonight love" I opened my locker took out my book and blew her a kiss as I left with tori laughing at my side. I looked back and she was red with fury and her friends were trying to pick up her things while she glared at me. That day she just glared at me, especially when Steven kissed my cheek after walking me to class. I knew she had something in mind for tonight but I really wasn't worried about it. The day flew by and before I knew it I was hugging Steven good bye and heading to the salon with Tori.<p>

"What do you want done to your hair?" the hairstylist asked me.  
>" I want it trimmed and then dye the tips blue dark blue please" I told her picturing it in me head and on the mirror I saw Tori smiling at me. After she was done I told her to part my hair to the side and give it some volume. When she was done I looked in the mirror and I definitely liked what I saw.<br>" You look Gorgeous" Tori Hugged me, " now, lets go we have to put on make up and change." she payed for our makeover even though I tried paying.  
>We got home Changed and then she told me to put one eyeliner and clear lip gloss. So I did I looked in the mirror and a had to admit I looked great. She did her make up similar to mine and we heard my mom call out that the boys were here., I almost ran out of my room but she stopped me.<br>" We have to make them wait and make an entrance, don't you know anything?" she said making me laugh.  
>" I haven't had a date to school dance before!" I told her.<br>" Oh right well let walk down slow but not too slow. Come on". She grabbed my hand and went to the stair case she walked down gracefully with a smile on her face. I did the same, well tried and apparently it worked because Steven didn't take his eyes off me the entire time. He held his hand out for me and I gladly took it. He pulled me into a warm hug and I heard my dad clear his throat so we let go of each other. My dad looked at me and smiled.  
>" You look beautiful honey, I hope you have fun tonight." he pulled me into a hug and then went to his study. I felt something in my head, almost like a knock, and somehow I knew that it was one of my sisters reaching out to me, I let my barrier down when we got to the car, we were taking just one car. ' have fun, I hope he kisses you' I heard Areli's voice in my head and then Marcella. ' and don't worry about Stacy, she's got nothing on you' I tried not to laugh out loud as I replayed to them with a thanks and a hell yeah, i put my barrier backup.<p>

"So Alex, tell me more about you, in our other date we didn't exactly have a lot of time to talk about each other" Steven took my hand as he spoke. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.  
>"Well ask me some questions."<br>" Okay,let's start with basic things, what's your favorite color, singer, music genre, food, song, book, band,sport,movie, and animal?" He said it all in one breath making me think he was actually nervous but that's ridiculous. I thought for a moment and then answered.  
>"Well, it's either light blue like my jeans or purple, I don't have an over all favorite singer but at the moment it's Ed Sheeran, I listen to all kinds of music so, don't really have a favorite, I love lasagna, right now I love the song Treasure by Bruno mars, I love books, all books so I don't have a favorite, I love one direction right now,I love swimming and gymnastics, my favorite movie is Grease, and my favorite animal is the dolphin." I finished and smiled at him. "Now it's your turn, answer the same questions" he smiled. He was about to answer when Ben stopped an we were at the school. Steven opened the door and ran to mine before I even thought about opening it. What the heck?<br>"That was really fast" I commented. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
>"Its part of my werewolf powers speed they are coming in slowly but they are" he seemed energized and happy. I wondered if I was going to get mine anytime soon. I took his hand and we walked into the high school. I looked around and saw dean talking to Licia an by the way he was standing and how fast his lips seemed to move he was anxious. I decided I was going to find out what was going on.<br>"Steven, let me go talk to Dean really quick, ill be back" I stood on the tips of my toes and have him a kiss one the cheek and I heard an "okay hurry back"  
>I walked over to Dean and before I even got there he looked at me like he heard me walk to him.<br>"What's wrong you seem anxious?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me worried.  
>" Licia was informed that two Dark ones found a way around our barrier and they are in town, me and Ben need to get rid of them tomorrow but for now we need to be on the look out, you don't worry though, that's what I'm here for, you go have fun" he smiled at the last part. I sighted and hugged him.<br>"Please be careful, I haven't seen you around I thought you were my guardian?" I asked because I had missed him.  
>"We'll I still have some training to do before I finish my course, I'm finishing early so I can protect you sooner." He had a determined expression on his face and I smiled at him. "Go, get back to him, I think he misses you" he laughed as I blushed.<br>I gave him one last hug and as soon as I turned around I saw Stacey in a black mini skirt, and a low cut blouse, heading towards Steven with a seductive smile on her face. He looked at her hesitantly. I started walking over when she say me, she smirked and threw herself at him kissing him and to both our surprised he pushed her away fast and walked towards me.  
>"I'm sorry about that, she didn't really take out breakup very well" he took my hand and led us the opposite direction from where Stacy stood. I glanced back at her and I could have sworn I saw smoke come out of her ears.<br>"Now that, that is over answer the questions" he smiled and then when i was your man by Bruno mars came on.  
>" Dance with me?" He asked taking my hand. I nodded and he lead us to the dance floor.<br>' take you to every part cause all you wanted to do was dance..' I put my hands behind his neck and we started swaying to the music. Suddenly he spoke.  
>"My favorite color is red, favorite singer is Bruno mars, I love hamburgers, I love breaking Benjamin at the moment, i love soccer,i love the dark knight, and cheetahs are my favorite animals and for the rest of the questions i don't really have a favorite. now answer this, what are your hobbies?" I thought about that for a second.<br>"I love, umm this is kind of embarrassing but I love to sing" he cocked an eyebrow and I blushed.  
>"Why are you blushing I hope you can sing something for me one day." We stopped moving when the song ended. " I love painting by the way" hr answered the question I was about to ask. We looked at each other, once again I found myself getting lost in his eyes and I felt him and my self leaning in and the next think I knew his lips were on mine, soft and gentle and he encourages mine to move with his. I felt myself liking him even more. With just his lips he made me feel like if I was floating. We pulled away from each other when we heard glass break and next thing I saw was panic. I saw Ben running towards us with tori and then Dean coming to us with Licia. By the look in their eyes I knew what was going on. I looked to the door and I shouldn't have, I saw the silhouette of a man coming towards us and pushing people out of the way causing them to bump into someone else and soon the whole room was i histories because fights broke out. Steven grabbed my hand and we started to run to the back exit, when I was yanked by my arm to the floor. I didn't have to look to know it was a dark one, I could feel his darkness as he came closer to me. I looked around as I started to get up trying to find my loved ones, I saw them fighting three other dark ones. I felt his try to grab my hair but I turned brought my leg up and kicked his jaw, he turned his was with the impact and then smirked at me evilly. I tried to hit me but I blocked, strike after strike I blocked but I heard a car alarm go off as if it was right in my ear, I grabbed my head and sank to me knees in pain. It was in my head, loud and painful. It was like of something exploded and I could hear everything loud very very loud. I thought I was going to die I felt the dark one strike me and then I didn't feel him near me. I was still clutching my head in agony. I felt my sisters try to contact me through our bond and I lie them in with relief because I was able to drown out the noise.<br>'Alex, dammit your enhanced hearing decides to come in at the wrong time, listen there are more guardians in their way, they are the police, now focus on one thing only one sound' I heard Areli's voice in my head and did as I was told. I tried hard to focus on something, I heard tori yelling my name and I focused on that. All the other noise was back to normal.  
>'Good now, get up go to tori and wait for Dean to get to you, you will be safe sister' Marcela spoke this time and it made me feel better.<br>'Are you guys safe, where are mom and dad?' I asked them trying to make my way over to tori with out getting hit.  
>'We are fine, I felt your fear and a subconscious plea for help and then Areli and I saw everything through your eyes' I felt them both leave my head and I put my barrier back up knowing I had to focus. I reached tori and she was freaking out.<br>"Oh my god, Alex I saw that are you okay where is Steven?" I looked around worried until I saw him, he was fighting this guy from school, he finally knocked out the guy and ran over to us. He took me in his arms and asked if I was okay, I nodded. All we could do is stand here out of danger until the others came. I looked at the chaos, there were girls terrified in corners and people running out of the building, I saw locus fighting a dark one and I became worried because she was small but she was handling herself well. I heard the sirens and the dark OK ed seemed to panic, I understood why they weren't dead yet, the guardians here couldn't use their magic in front of the humans, I looked around and saw dean fighting the guy who tried to kill me. He looked at me me and his eyes held pure hatred and blood lust. I flinched away and I felt Steven tense up. The guardians burst through the door and the dark ones panicked. They were captured and for the sake of the humans some of them were taken too. A police man I recognized as Deans dad came towards us.  
>"Your majesties, go to your car wait for Ben and then head to the Gomez house, your parents will be there waiting" we nodded and he ushered up outside where we saw dark ones along with humans being put into police cars. We got inside Ben's car and waited for him. He arrives a few minted later and with out a word sped to my house<br>"Ben, where is dean?" I asked worried.  
>"He is taking care of Licia, he will be there with her when we get there." He said in a serious tone.<br>We arrived at my house and my parents and sisters instantly flew to my side and embraces me bombarding me with questions about me being hurt. I told them I was fine and my mom still wouldn't let go of me. I saw Tori's parents with her, and Stevens, I also saw Licia's dad embracing her. We all sat down and they started talking.  
>"Why are we all here?" Tori spoke up.<br>"They don't know if your houses are safe, this one is the only one safe so far, as soon as your guardians arrive and tell you if your houses are safe then you may leave until then we are all staying here." My dad spoke calmly with his business tone. Everyone stayed quiet until Mama Maddie came in telling everyone where they were sleeping, the parent were given their room, Ben and Steven were given another and my dad said that all the girls should stay on one room, mine, I agreed knowing I would feel safer with them. We waited until late and when we decided we were tired we headed upstairs. When we go to Stevens door which was before mine he grabbed my hand and kissed me good night. I didn't want to pull away but I had to. Him and Ben went inside after Ben kissed Tori goodnight.  
>Licia tori my sisters and I headed to my room followed by dean. He came into the room fist looked around and then let us in leaving himself outside.<br>" Dean, you are allowed in here, you are my best friend I know it's business time but I would feel safer with you in here." I opened the door and pulled him inside. There was no need for talking, I knew I had to let them borrow clothes to sleep in and nobody really wanted to talk about what happened. Tori, an Licia slept in my bed while my sisters took a couch and a bean bag and I settled for the floor funding it more comfortable than I should have, Dean sat down beside me reminding me of the old days where we had sleep over and we always slept like this. On the floor his head on my lap and mine on my favorite pillow. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow wouldn't be a disaster.


	8. Chapter 7: The Academy

CHapter 7: The Academy

I was the first one up, I looked around, and felt Dean wake up.

" Alex, how are you?" he sat up and started inspecting my face. I remembered everything.

The Dance, Stacy kissing Steven, me kissing Steven, the dark ones, the panic, me trying to defend myself, the Dark one hitting my jaw, the pain in my head when my enhanced hearing kicked in, the fear I felt when he struck me, the worry I felt as I saw my friends fighting while I couldn't do anything.

"Overwhelmed, why did they attack?" I asked him. He looked at me nervous.

"They wanted something but I have been ordered not to tell you anything right now. There is a magical barrier around town that was supposed to kill them if they tried to get in, but they got around it somehow, I think they have gotten someone to tear it down or at least make a hole in it." he said and looked at me.

"Why cant you tell me? And what is this barrier made of?" he looked at me surprised. "what?"

"I expected you to run out of here demanding answers from your parents, its a witch spell, witches don't have other powers but they can cast spells they aren't only restricted to having elemental magic. Its a spell that witches cast and only a witch can tear it down." he answered me.

I stood up and woke the others when I saw it was 9:00 a.m. We all looked at each other, and then my sisters spoke.

" Alex, these next few days you will be getting the rest of your Vampire abilities, but you have to do something first and since I said VAMPIRE, that means you are going to need blood soon." Marcela looked at me.

"WHAT?" I felt nauseous.

"Its not bad, and if you don't drink it you are gonna die, and when you do drink it, the rest of your abilities will be out. And I you will feel better" Areli said. She looked at the horrified expression on my face and laughed. " You will have to take it from a human, your fist time anyway, that's the real trial, because when you get your first taste you will want more, and if you kill a human you become dark. Sis, you have to control yourself, as soon as you feel thirsty let us know, we all have donors. And blood bags"

"What about regular food, and the sun?" they laughed at me. "what?"

"I'm telling you that you have to drink blood, you look nauseous, and then you worry about regular food, weirdo, you will be able to eat regular food but it wont satisfy you like blood will" Marcella spoke. " After that, you'll get stronger and faster, you will be able to see better and you can already hear better, and you wont have to worry in a few weeks, every time you go out check before you step into the sun, it can kill you, mom is making you a charm, that you must wear at all times if you go out she needs a few weeks because it is a big and exhausting spell"

" Okay, I'm a bit scared now. How will I know when I'm thirsty for blood?" I asked them.

"Don't be, just be careful. You will feel thirsty but hungry at the same time its hard to explain exactly how it feels but, you'll know" this time Dean spoke.

"Will I go all crazy?" I started freaking out again.

"That is up to you, before you can control it you will be thirsty a lot, if you let it it will drive you crazy" Areli said and got up. " Lets go get break fast you can ask mom and dad whatever else you want"

We all got up and went out the door and down to the kitchen.

Everyone from last night was there plus one unexpected and a bit unwanted guest. Harry. As soon as we walked in I saw him smirking at me and then at Steven smiling at me. I ignored harry and walked over to Steven.

"Good morning everyone" we all said. I hugged Steven.

"Are you okay? I saw when that bastard hit you, I'm sorry I couldn't help." he said looking down. I took his hands and he looked up.

"You had problems of your own, don't worry about it I'm fine, all healed, what about you?" I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine.

" I'm fine my werewolf abilities are kicking in. You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" he asked.

" So do you" I smiled at him. I was about to kiss him when I realized our parents were there and that I heard a gag.

"Get a room!" my sister Areli shouted. We blushed because our parents looked at us and my dad choked on his drink.

" She is joking Andres" my mom reassured him. He calmed down.

"What is this?" he asked and looked down at our hands.

"Mr. Gomez, I would like your permission to make your daughter my girlfriend." I looked at him surprised, not because he asked to be my boyfriend but how he asked my dad.

" Very well" he seemed to be uncomfortable and my mom giggled. Steven turned to me.

"So what do you say? Be my girlfriend?"

"How about you take me on another date and ill give you an answer?" I teased him. He smiled.

"That is fine with me" he leaned into my ear. " I already kissed you, doesn't that count?" I heard my dad choke again and my mom laugh. I realized that even if we whispered they could hear. Steven blushed. We stood farther apart and then I sat down to eat.

" I'm going to my office, Steven and Harold will you join me?" my dad stood and headed to his study. I looked around and saw my sisters sitting down, Areli was smiling at us and Marcela looked like she was in pain, not physical, emotional.

I tried to get to her in my mind but she had a barrier up. Areli let hers down.

'She has some things she has to work through, its not you, she was reminded of something painful but that story is not mine to tell.' she put her barrier back up and that all I found out.

The three moms decided to go into my moms Study, and it left Dean, Ben, Tori, Licia, Harry, My sisters, Steven, and I. We all ate in silence.

After everyone finished eating, The Dads came out.

Mr. Helling spoke.

"Everyone except Princesses Areli and Marcela, and harry will be Transferred to The Academy Monday, the safety of MC High school has been threatened and you will not go back there, some non royals will also join you." he spoke so formal, and king like, well of course he was a king but if you didn't know you would still think he was. We all nodded our heads.

" Wont people be suspicious?" I spoke.

"They will think the because of the incident people are transferring and it wont look weird." my dad said in the same way. I nodded. They went back into the study.

Ben and Steven asked if they could go into the game room. Dean wanted to go and told him it was alright that I would be in there soon. Tori, Licia and my sister said they were gonna change and I wasn't done eating. I heard a chuckle as soon as everyone left. I forgot Harry was in here. I tried to hurry up ans finish.

" Slow down, I wont bite, unless you want me too." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. " if you do that every time I saw something they might get stuck that way"

"Plleeaasee... I don't want your germs. And that's my problem not yours" I said crossing my arms.

" Feisty, if I may ask princess what did I do to you?" he was amused. I didn't answer. I just got up and tried to get out of the kitchen but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"What the hell, let me go!" I fought against him and tried to back up but there was a wall there. He smirked again. "Now harry, cant some one freaking hear this?"

"Most of the rooms in this house are sound proof. They wont hear you, why are you struggling? Most girls would love the be in this position. But the I guess you aren't most girls." he took my arms and pinned me against the wall. He pressed his body to mine and I kept trying to get away. Some girls would have felt turned on. All I felt was anger. I looked up and glared at him. I didn't realize how close his face was to mine but I could practically feel his lips on mine. I raised my knee up and hit him between the legs, he let go and growled. I laughed but I was pissed.

"Don ever do that again, I'm not interested, you might have anyone you want ready to kiss you and worship you but I wont. You are arrogant and a prick, stay away from me!" I walked away furious.

" You'll want me eventually, I know you will." he was still on the floor in pain but he managed ti say it anyway.

"What is going on, harry what the hell did you do!" Licia came in and helped her brother up.

"I'm going to go change" I said and walked out. The rest of the girls were coming down and asked what was wrong. I just ignored them and walked into my room.

_'How dare he, little prick!'_

I changed and went downstairs. I found the girls laughing and Harry pouting. I went to the fridge and I knew they knew what happened. I just got a coke and walked to the game room.

Monday came around. I woke up at the usual time, got ready and grabbed the luggage I had to pack yesterday. The was a boarding school. And my sister went to it, but they had to keep up appearances with me so they were let out everyday, but not anymore. They would only let us out on weekends.

I walked down to the living room where my sisters and parents were waiting.

" Ready sis?" Marcela asked me.

" Sure" I said worried.

" Its not bad, it pretty cool actually, you'll have regular academic classes and then classes that train you on your powers, you will get a dorm with Tori, and ours is right beside yours. They will tell you the rules but its not bad." she reassured me.

We went to a black SUV. I remembered the accident, my pain, and my mothers chanting.

"Mom, the day of the umm accident, when you found me, I heard you chant something, what was it?" I asked once we were in the SUV.

"It was and old spell to help you keep your powers under control." she said. I could tell she was hiding something but I didn't pressure her.

We drove through town to the other side. We stopped in front of a large gate. The wars a man in charge and he inspected our SUV and bowed down to us. He let us in and I looked around. It was a long drive way surrounded by trees and then we came to a clearing, a large field decorated with benches and tables, there were students around sitting laughing until our SUV drove by. They stopped what they were doing and stared. I looked behind us to see two black cars behind us. The Academy was a large Victorian styled castle, connected to other building with the same style. In front there was a large courtyard. We stopped in front of the school. And the driver came around to open the door. My sisters went our first followed by me and my parents. There were some people watching and soon as we came out they bowed down on their knees. Mr. McKinley, Mr. Aleksandrov, and my father spoke at the same time.

" Rise" and they all did. I was confused. And in my head I felt my sisters.

' You are a princess, sister. The ones that didn't get on their knees are other royals, you must give them a small bow too, there are duchesses and other princes and princesses here and we have to bow to each other, we know you aren't used to this but pretend like you are.' they spoke in turns and finished as soon as we came to a line of 6 people. I recognized Licia and Harry in there.

'Bow' I hear Areli's voice.

And when they did so did I. The people in front of us did too. A graceful thin woman came up to us, bowed and introduced herself.

" I am Headmistress Kallis, I will be giving your majesties a tour of the academy, as soon as I get you accommodated." I she spoke with authority and grace.

"Andrea, I haven't seen you in years, come hug me sister." My mom spoke to her and she smiled. I knew I had an aunt Andrea but I never met her before. She embraced my parents and sisters, she stopped at me.

"How beautiful you have become, the last time I saw you you were a baby! May I hug you?" I smiled at her and embraced her. She let go and went back to her formal mode and went to greet the rest of the new royals.

" Andrea, we have to get going, we have a meeting with the high king today, I hope our children wont give you a hard time." my Father spoke said his good byes and got into the SUV the other kings and queens did the same.

"Here, you wont get special treatment because you are royal, in formal events you will be lined up like this but otherwise forget about your title while in here." I felt Steven come next to me as she spoke." Come ill get you to your rooms, grab your luggage." I went to the trunk and got my two bags and two suitcases. I saw Tori, with three suit cases, and two bags. Ben came out of the crowd to help her and Steven he refused but she couldn't. Dean came up to me and took one of my suit cases, I smiled at him. " Thanks Dean"

My sisters walked in front of us and we just followed them and my aunt. People around us stared and bowed as soon as we passed.

'the only have to bow once to you, after this they wont again, after they bow titles are dropped' Marcela spoke in my head.

We walked through an arch into another courtyard. There were different doors. We walked through an open door into a large lobby, more students bowed, and we went towards an elevator.

" I will show the girls to their dorms first, they will drop off their things off and then follow us." we got in the elevator. " There are no boys in the dorms After 7:00. there will be a Dorm Ad-visor checking and if you are found doing something inappropriate, you will be suspended and be on lock down until I say other wise." we all nodded and I could see Ben wink at Tori, she tried no to giggle. I smiled and looked at Steven and he smiled back.

"What about today's classes, headmistress?" tori spoke.

" Today you will be excused to explore and get moved in completely. Mr. Yang, and Mr. Petrov, are excused to help you settle in." we got to the 4th floor and the elevator doors opened. She led us down the first hall way and then to the right to another hallway, the walls were a dark blue with white, it was mostly the same as the rest of the school. The interior different from the outside, it was modern and cozy.

"Here we are" she stopped at a white door with the number 70 on it and a small white board attached. " you can decorate however you wish but you cannot paint the walls. Put your you things down for right now." Tori, and I went in put our things down in the middle of the room, it wasn't small, and there was a window that divided sides and the walls were a light blue. We walked back out the way that we came and then we were back at the lobby we went to another elevator which lead to the guys dorms they left their things and we continued with the tour. It was huge, there were a lot of rooms, training room and for each elemental power. It was like a college campus the buildings the were connected to the castle was where the classes took place, we received our schedules and went back to our dorms.

"This is a nice room, two different closets, wont matter because you can borrow clothes from me anytime you want" Tori plopped herself on the bed on the left and I on the right. I smiled at her.

" Thanks Tor. You too! Should we unpack or what?" I asked her. She looked at me smiling.

" Yes! And we will decorate next week so this weekend we can go out shopping for bean bags, and other things to decorate our room!" she spoke enthusiastically and it was contagious.

We started unpacking, putting things in our closets. That took up the whole day since I had to help tori with hers since she brought more than I did. I hadn't seen Steven that day, so I texted him good night and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry its a bit uneventful, but still important! Please review! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Prophecies

Prophecies

Tuesday morning was our first day of classes. I had almost all of them with Tori Except 2. We had 9 classes. 4 academic classes, 1 based on your element, 1 history of your Species, 1 history of magic, and 2 electives. Since she was earth and a witch, we didn't have those two together, we still had time to see and choose two electives. Dean and I had every class together since we were both vampires, except Water Magic class, he had another class for that. Ben, and Steven had the same classes except the elemental magic and deep in side I was happy because I had almost every class with him too.

Tori and I were walking down to the cafeteria to get break fast, everyone stared as we walked down the hallway, we looked at each other and I saw the same confusion on her face that I felt. She started inspecting me and I did the same. We didn't have anything out of place. She shrugged and looked around.

" Why are we getting stared at?" she tried to whisper. I shrugged, looked around. We were almost there, I took her hand and tried to hurry past the stares. I spotted Dean head and lead her there.

"Dean, whats going on?" I asked urgently. He looked around.

"Come on, lets go outside, too many people here." He looked at the others on the table. Ben, Steven, Licia, and Harry stood up. Dean lead us outside. He picked me up. And ran, fast, one second we were in front of the school and the next we were at the edge of the trees. I saw everyone else there too and Ben letting Tori Down. I looked at dean, waiting for an answer.

" Alex, Tori, there was an attack on the high kings castle, it happened as soon as the other royals arrived, the high king is injured and so are both your dads. They were the most powerful ones since King Andres was the next in line and King Boris who is after him. They were poisoned by dark ones, they are trying to find a way to cure them but they don't know how. They know the poison used and what it does but they have never found the cure, they will die if the cure isn't found. " I looked at him horrified. I heard Tori and Licia cry. I couldn't cry, my body was frozen, I felt myself collapse and arms catch me. I felt something burst inside of me I felt furious and I stood up. The arms that held me became tighter.

" Let go of me, I need to see my father, those bastards will pay, LET ME GO!" I struggled against the person.

"Alex calm down, now, they are not letting anyone out of the Academy, we are under lock down, calm down Alex" he grabbed my shoulders.

" I don't know how much longer I can hold her, shes getting stronger, shes glowing all over." I kept struggling, seeing red. The voice was familiar but I didn't care.

"Snap out of it Alex!" dean shook me. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. Anger, blue eyes glowing, my whole body glowing. I saw the worry in his eyes.

_'Smack'_

I felt my cheek sting and my head was forced to the side. I snapped out of it. I saw clear again. And again I collapsed. I felt exhausted. I looked up and saw Licia Standing in front of me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I couldn't think straight I was seeing red. Dean, how long does he have?" I asked trying to look calm.

"Its an incredibly slow poison, it wont kill them for years, but they will be paralyzed at first then they will fall asleep, and they will remain that way until the cure is found." I looked around. I saw my sisters coming towards us, tears in their eyes. I broke down. I felt tears pouring from my eyes, and worry.

" Wheres,... mom.." I managed to say through my sobs. My sisters took me in their arms and embraced me.

"The queens are alright, they will be the ones, in charge. As soon as you get yourselves together I suggest you call them. We have been excused from classes again." Dean spoke, my sisters and I were too worried to say anything else. We sat there for a while. We stopped crying but the worry was still there. I was the first one to stand up and speak.

"We need to find this cure, I don't care what it takes, we are going to find it. Who here would know anything about this?" everyone looked up at me. They started standing up.

" Ms. Hale is the history teacher, maybe she can tell us something about it if its happened before and if it was cured. She is the best there is. There people coming to find her, she is the apprentice of the keeper of knowledge, she has access to the High Kings library, no one but him and the keeper and apprentice have access, if we can get information from her we might find something." Areli said. I thought about it. I nodded and started heading towards the school. I felt a pair of arms scoop me up, I looked at the person and smiled.

" You are too slow right now, like a cute turtle." Steven said. I laughed and out my arms around his neck.

"You are so weird Steven." I said. He frowned, I pecked his cheek and his smile returned. I felt his run and it was like flying. If I wasn't a vampire everything would have been blurry as he ran but I saw everything and it felt great. He didn't put me down when we got there. Instead he kept walking with me in his arms and I didn't mind. We got to the history building and he put me down. The students stopped and looked at us, I could see the pity in their eyes, they all thought the kings were going to die, I felt Stevens hand grab mine, intertwining our fingers. He was trying to comfort me, he saw the way they looked at us. I couldn't tell if my sisters saw or decided to ignore, their walls were up, and I didn't feel like sharing how I felt either. They led us to room 300: History Of Magic. Areli knocked on the door, a few minutes later it was opened. A young woman opened the door, her green eyes looking at us expectantly. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her face was round, with high cheekbones and a perky nose.

" I knew you would come, I have a class, it ends in 20 minutes, come in and wait in my office." she ushered us in. Again the people in her class stared. She led us the the back of her classroom, she opened the door to her office and I looked small, too small for 9 people to fit in. she stepped in turned on the lights and as we started stepping in the office started getting bigger. I looked to the others to make sure they saw that.

" Make yourselves comfortable ill be back soon." she said and left.

"Shes a witch, and this whole school is enchanted. So stop looking like that you aren't crazy." Harry spoke for the first time, I glared at him. He just laughed.

" Alex, we will do anything to help find the cure, I promise, The dark ones wont get away with it." Steven grabbed my hands and pulled me to him. I put my arms around him and enjoyed the warmth and comfort his arms brought me. I looked up to him and kissed him. I heard someone laugh. Steven pulled away and glared at Harry.

" Something funny Helling." he asked glaring at Harry.

"Oh no, just thought of something that I thought was funny, Steven don't you have siblings?" he asked. A mischievous smile on his face.

" I had 3 brothers, one died, why do you care." his hand in mine tightened. I knew his Brother Max died and I knew he didn't like to talk about it. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he relaxed but not for long.

"Died, huh? I remember him, Max right? Yeah he was nice, had a pretty girlfriend too he was 16 when he 'died' what a shame. Its been 4 years." he used air parenthesis and Steven tensed again.

" Shut up Harry! You know nothing, stop talking why the hell are you bringing this up?" my sister Marcella pushed harry into the wall with her strength, she looked furious and hurt. Harry smirked but backed off. Marcella looked at Areli and I. She composed herself and sat down. I looked at Areli for an explanation but she just shook her head at me. I looked up at Steven who was still tense, he looked confused and angry. I grabbed his hand and led him to a couch. He sat down and looked at me. I knew how painful it still was for him to remember his brother, his best friend. Him and his other brothers were close, but Sean and Mark being the oldest and twins were at college when their brother died. After that they all needed to get distracted from the pain of loosing a brother so they didn't talk a lot. He was left almost by himself grieving the loss of his closest brother. We stayed there in silence waiting for the teacher to return. When she did I felt relief, she walked to her desk sat down and looked at us.

" Can you tell us about this poison that had been used on my father and the other kings?" Areli spoke. Ms. Hale stood up and grabbed a brown book with Greek letters on the cover.

"The poison is called Rhododendron, made from the flower, enchanted to work on supernatural beings, it was used as torture in ancient times, the poison works slowly, doesn't cause pain or nausea but it slowly paralyzes its victim and keeps them that way for years until they died, there is a cure for the plants poison but only on humans, it was created by a powerful witch she made an antidote too, but that secret she took to the grave, everyone thought that the spell to make the poison work on us had disappeared with her, because back then she never wanted to share it, or write it down for fear that people might use it to harm the royals she was very loyal to them, but if the spell to create the poison has resurfaced then so has the antidote, nobody on our side knows the spells used." she looked up at us.

"Ms. Hale, that means they have the antidote, they are either going to let our kings die or ask for something. What can we do?" Dean asked her and she looked thoughtful. She looked at all of us and bit her lip in frustration.

"There is something, I am not supposed to tell you this before its made public. Last night came a new prophecy from the seer Alice, she is powerful the head of the seer circle. There are twelve of them she is the most powerful, she contacted me, The book of prophecies keeper, my master was going to release another old prophecy that connected to this one, one not known by many, ill tell you both. '_Reincarnations of the Great Three,_

_half breeds from a two powerful seeds, _

_will save us from our war with the Lost souls, but not before their own has been found. _

_Cloaked under one powerful race, with a bond stronger and thicker than blood, will come to us when the last one consumes blood._

_Born of royal blood and Magic love,_

_the three will meet their destinies later to be foretold._'" she paused, walked to a blue book and took it out. The book glowed when her fingers touched it. It opened and flew to her desk. She followed it. I looked at the other, the looked confused and so was I. " Here is the new one,

_'Three reincarnations, nine powers, _

_three each but not reveled, _

_as the last one consumes blood they will find the cure in their fingertips, _

_and one task will be done, closer to their destinies being fulfilled. _

_Three kings will fall, their only hope, the threes' rise. _

_Ones loss will come back and take another's gain, _

_their bond grows stronger, they will suffer their losses together and rise to finish their other tasks.'_" she looked up at us from her book. " Have you understood this?"

"Somewhat, okay. There are three people, who are reincarnations of the big three? Royals who have the ability of curing the kings, they are siblings with a strong bond. But they haven't come out yet because one of them hasn't drank blood, and they are half breeds, is that even possible?" Dean spoke with confusion and frustration in his voice.

"You are missing somethings, I cant decode it for you, any time today there will be people here from the high kings castle to try and figure out the same thing as you, I would go and try to decode these prophecies if I were you, and don't speak of this to anyone. We stood up.

" Thank you, if we can find these people we can cure the kings faster." I told her and hugged her. We decided to go to mine and Tori's room.

" Okay I wrote what she said down lets try to figure all of this out, she is right we are missing something." Tori took out a small note book from her bag. I hadn't noticed her writing anything down. She put it in the middle of the floor between our beds I took a seat between the beds on the floor and Steven sat beside me Harry and Licia sat across us and Ben, and tori Sat on her bed, my sister and dean on mine. We went through the prophecy over and over.

"Okay the only Great Three that I know of are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, or Clare, Katelyn and Anastasia, the daughters of Claryz. I thinks its the last three, they were guardians of the first high king, they were the most powerful beings, some of the only goddesses allowed to come to earth, they were killed in a battle against the dark ones, by their leaders, the god of evil decided to try to beat us with the same power, he made the opposite of the great three, they all ended up killing each other, their power was too even. I think that's it." Ben said.

"Okay, so reincarnations of the guardians, half breeds, consume blood, does that mean that they are vampires or that she has to kill someone? Cloaked under a powerful race, and royal, that could mean that they are being hidden or they don't know they are half breeds. They have a bond too, like ours, and they don't know when they will fulfill their destinies because that has been established, one is that when they finally come out they will be the ones to have the cure, that part about one loss will come back and take the others gain, I don't get it. They will have more tasks to complete that will lead up to them fulfilling their destiny. We need to find them, we don't know what they are." I said. Harry got up and looked out of the window.

"They are here, The Queens, including mom, Licia, I think grandma stayed back to take care of the castle." me and my sisters instantly ran out, I could feel someone sweep me up again, and it wasn't Steven, or Dean. Harry put me down near the courtyard where the other had stopped.

" Thanks." I said with a little hostility.

"My pleasure princess." he winked at me and walked off. I saw a lot of people kneeling, I walked forward and saw the three queens, graceful and beautiful.

Marcella, whispered to me, ' bow'. I did. Our mother came towards us after her and the other queens told everyone to rise. She embraced us.

"Follow me, the teachers lobby will have more privacy." My aunt came forward. And embraced my mom. "I'm sorry Clara, I will do everything in my power to help you."

We followed her.

"Andrea, will you call the apprentice, we need to find the Keeper." my mother asked my aunt.

"Of course sister" she walked off. I could see Tori embracing her mom, and the twins doing the same.

"How are you my darlings? Don't worry about anything I will find the cure, I promise you that, in a few months you will be able to go see him, ill come visit you as much as I can but your father has a lot of work which is now in my hands." we were sitting on the floor around mom like we did when we were little and she told us stories. She kissed our cheeks and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"We are here" My aunt came back with Ms. Hale following. Ms. Hale bowed to the queens.

" my queens, there will be an announcement shortly, In my book I have received a prophecy, it will be announce along with an old one they are connected, he will read them out. I suggest you turn on the TV's, headmistress." she turned to look at the TV which showed a man speaking, he read out the prophecies, I looked at the queens and there was more concern on their faces, except my mom who looked like she had seen a ghost. I took her hand and she composed her self.

"What does this mean? We need to decode it and find these people, to save our husbands and the high king" Queen Marcia stood up with Tori. " Darling, your brother is on his way, unfortunately he had to be brought into this world much too early, he will be enrolled here, take care of him, we have to go back to the castle to figure things out. I love you, take care of yourself." she embraced her daughter, moved to embrace everyone else and left. Queen, Christina did the same and left.

"Girls, you have to be strong, for me, keep in your studies, do as your father wants, please take care of yourselves," she hugged us and turned to Dean and Steven, " Both of you take care of my girls please and be safe." she embraced them and left, but before she did, she looked back at us wanting to say something, instead she sighed and walked out.

"Your majesties, I knew you have figured out most of what the prophecies mean, but keep looking, especially within yourselves. Ill see you all in class tomorrow." she bowed again and left. Headmistress Kallis went back to her professional mode.

" Go back to your buildings, rest, be ready for classes tomorrow." she waited for us to leave.

We spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who those creatures were. We got almost nowhere, since we didn't have records of anyone who was born as three but that list still wasn't going to be small.


	10. Chapter 9: Dream Walkers And Blood

Chapter 9 : Dream walkers and Blood

I was standing in the middle of a field, flowers surrounding me, the sun shinning down. There was a shadow running towards me, it didn't look like it would attack me, so I stood there waiting to see who or what it was. The sun started to set, and the shadow started looking familiar, I felt arms scoop me up and cuddle me to a familiar chest. Steven. I knew it was him with out having to look up. He twirled me around making me laugh like I hadn't in a while. I looked at him and he smiled.  
>" You look beautiful" he said cupping my face with his hands. I looked into his eyes and felt happy, safe and loved. He leaned in to kiss me, while the sun was quickly setting behind him putting us in darkness, it started to rain and his lips hadn't touched mine yet. I looked back to him, his eyes red with fury, grabbed my face aggressively, his face changed, brown hair turning blonde. I could tell this wasn't Steven anymore, I didn't know who this was. He grabbed the back of my neck.<br>"Come with me, you know you want to, together we can live forever." he said caressing my face.  
>" You aren't you anymore, you wont love me, we wont be happy, I wont do this to my family" words slipped out of my lips in a different voice. I felt angry, and devastated.<br>"You will join me, I still love you and I always will, I'm taking you to our base, there with time you will realize you still want me." he said grabbing me closer. My heart kept breaking, with every word he said. I struggled to get away, but he was too strong. I felt him let go of me. There was a Werewolf with its paws around him. I screamed again. I fell to the muddy ground.  
>" Princesses you will be okay" I felt someone lift me into their arms. I couldn't look away from him and his fight. He turned into a werewolf too, he bit into the others' shoulder and ran away. I started sobbing and shaking I couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Princess -"  
>"ALEX ALEX WAKE UP" I sat up panting, I saw tori looking at me, worry in her eyes. " Alex, you yelled and the started talking and you started crying, I have been trying to wake you up for a few minutes, are you okay?"<br>I looked around, we were in our room, it was still night. The clock said, 4:00.  
>"Yeah, I had a weird dream, I don't know where it came from, I was in a field, happy, dreaming about Steven and the everything changed, I felt heart broken , there was a guy, I don't know who he is but he kept telling me to go with him and in someone else's voice I said no that I couldn't do that to my family" I looked at her and she just looked thoughtful.<br>" I don't know Alex, do you think you can go back to sleep? Ill stay up with you but we have a test tomorrow, we will figure all this out tomorrow okay?" I nodded.  
>"You don't have to stay up, I cant go back to sleep, I'm not tired anymore, go back to sleep ill be okay." I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back and laid down. I laid back down but I didn't sleep, I just kept thinking about the dream. It felt real, almost like a memory. Who were they? This wasn't my dream, so whose was is?<p>

I took my laptop from the nightstand, logged into the schools website. They gave us a password and user name when we got here three days ago, there we could look up anything whether it was magical or not. I decided to look up dreams.  
>I read through the results which varied from powers, to magical creatures, to meanings. Those three interested me. I went to meanings. The meaning of a dream that doesn't see like yours is that its not, there is most likely a spirit that controls dreams, or someone near you with the Dream walker power. It gave me a link to creatures, and to powers. I went to creatures first, it showed me spirits, and a dream ogre, I clicked on the powers page.<br>'Some creatures are made to control or influence dreams , which are only dream spirits, and dream ogres, but there are some creatures of other races that posses the power to walk in dreams, they are able to visit you in your dreams, talk to you and it will feel real, as if the person was talking to you in person.  
>If you receive a dream where you aren't you, then there is probably a dream walker around you, but heshe doesn't know it. This happens because they cant control it when they sleep, its usually memories, or their own dreams that crawl into your head at night. They aren't dangerous but it is a rare power.'

The entry was written by Ms. Hale. Someone near me having the power to walk in dreams, seemed more reasonable because Spirits and ogres don't live in the U.S they reside in parts of Europe and south America. It couldn't have been Tori, the dream would have ended as soon as she woke up and it didn't.

By the time I finished looking up things it was time to get up, tori woke up her usually cheery self. We got dressed and headed to The headmistresses office. We had to decide on our last period. Since I wanted to stay active, I decided to take a Guardian class. I knew my sisters took it too. The class included learning martial arts and other forms of fighting and self defense, which meant a good work out for me.  
>"I'm picking, Art, what about you Alex?" Tori nudged my side, snapping me out of my thoughts.<br>"I'm taking a Guardian class, it honestly wouldn't be bad to be able to defend myself, or be a guardian I think its pretty cool, plus its a good work out from me. She laughed.  
>"You have a guardian, you are royal, I don't think your parents would be too happy about you turning into a guardian" I rolled my eyes.<br>"It wouldn't hurt to be able to defend myself, and I have two other sisters the oldest one takes the crown so I don't have anything to worry about." she shrugged. We arrived at the headmistresses office. She fixed our schedules and we were off, to breakfast.

When we walked into the lunch room, the first one I saw was Steven. I approached the table where everyone was sitting. I said good morning to everyone and hugged Steven. I looked up at him. His eyes reminded me of my dream. When we sat down I looked around and wondered which one if them it could be.  
>"Did anyone have a weird dream last night? About a guy I think he was a dark one. I had it but it wasn't mine, I wasn't the person in the dream, and I did some research, someone in this school has dream walking power, and it had to be someone close to me." I looked at the girls. Tori looked curious, Licia looked confused, Marcela's eyes were wide and she looked shocked, Areli was looking at Marcella curiosity and concern in her eyes. I kept my eyes of them.<br>" None of us have more than one power except you. It was probably some girl on your hallway." Dean spoke and looked at me concerned. I ignored them focusing on my sisters.  
><em>'Its you'<em> I spoke to Marcella, she wanted to put her barrier up but Areli spoke.  
>'<em>Mar, its time, you cant hide it from her, you haven't had those dreams in a while maybe you are developing another power.'<br>'I cant let you see it through my head its too painful right now, ill tell you today after school, come to our room after your last class, ill tell you then and how? Why didn't I develop this power before?' she spoke in a pained voice.  
>' We will figure this out later, left focus on school, I take the guardian class you guys take now. Lets walk together afterwards.' I said.<br>'yeah' they both replied. We put our barriers back up and as soon as I did, I felt my stomach growl._  
>As if he read my mind Steven held out his hand to me.<br>" Wanna go get breakfast" he said smiling. It was more like he heard my stomach growl. I took his hand smiled at him and nodded.  
>We walked to the line, I got a bowl of fruit and chocolate milk. I sat down and started eating I felt somewhat better. When I became thirsty I chugged my chocolate milk but I didn't satisfy me. 'No this cant be happening yet'<br>"Are you okay?" Steven asked. I looked up from my thoughts. I nodded. I didn't know how to say it, I felt terrified of what this could mean. I couldn't do it. I couldn't sink my teeth into someones neck and suck their blood out. I felt my thirst become stronger while I tried to picture myself drinking blood. "Babe, are you sure? You look pale." he took my hand. "and cold."  
>how could I tell him that I thought I needed blood with out grossing him out? I don't even know if that's what I need.<br>'_ Is it time?' Areli managed to get past my weak barrier. I looked at her.  
>' I don't know, I think so, I don't wanna say it out loud, I'm afraid.' that was true I has terrified of what could happen if I did drink blood. I was afraid of what Steven or Tori would think of me as an actual blood drinking vampire.<br>' Tell them you will see them later, ill take you to the feeders, you can tell them on your own time, Dean, Marcela and I have gone through this. And you'll be fine I know you will, you weren't mean to be dark.' she sent a soothing feeling through our bond and I relaxed._  
>"I'm fine babe, I need to do something I'll see you in class" I looked at him reassuring that everything was fine and kissed his cheek. I looked at my sisters and got up. Dean immediately looked suspicious.<br>"See you guys later, come with us Dean." Marcela spoke for the first time since I mentioned the dream. She still looked sad but composed. She got up and headed out of the lunch room. We followed.

We walked out of the lunch room, people staring at us with curiosity. I looked back at our tables, they were confused by our strange behavior, except one irritating smirk and knowing look. Harry stared at me with that stupid smirk of his. He looked like he knew what was happening, does he? I looked at Steven, who was looking at me with confusion and worry. I felt bad that I didn't tell him. I'm just not ready, hes a werewolf he doesn't have to drink blood to live.  
>I felt a hand on my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Dean, I had stopped walking. I started walking again and he let go. We arrived at a door that said feeders. We entered and were greeted by a small woman with graying hair and piercing green eyes. She smiled instantly, a wide enthusiastic smile.<br>"Hey, Mrs. Cole, It's time for Alex's first feeding." Areli smiled at the small woman and she smiled back.  
>"It's nice to see you girls again, good timing Tessa just arrived, I'm sorry about your father girls he is a great man, he'll come back from this, and nice to finally meet you Alex, I'm the feeding supervisor. You have been assigned Tessa as your feeder by your father, she will be your feeder for the rest of her life unless you choose other wise, she's very nice and she hasn't been fed on before, how much do you know about vampires and their bites?" She too my hand and shook it.<br>"Only what I have read in books, but I don't know how much of all that is true." I answered her truthfully. She smiled.

"Okay well, your bite alone won't turn her, you would have to inject venom into her to do that but just biting her won't do it. There is a chemical in your fangs that makes the feeder feel euphoric during the process that's just part of our nature because we weren't mean to kill and hurt humans just coexist. Okay, well when you are done you have to use your own blood to cure the bite mark, our blood has healing qualities and when put in a wound it will heal fast. Any questions?" She was almost a bouncing while she spoke. Way too happy. She said fangs? Fangs? I don't have fangs and neither do my sisters.  
>Did I just say that out loud?<br>"Yeah we do but they are retractable, they come out whenever you want them to. See? " Marcela spoke. Yeah I said it out loud! She opened her mouth to show me her fangs coming out. He canines got longer just like half a centimeter and they looked scary, she looked scary. "You think this is scary don't you? Well you will feel complete with them, and apparently vampires in full vampire form are scarier, I'll explain the full vampire form later though. Your fangs will come out after you first drink blood, you have to bite her normally and when you take the first gulp they come out and then it's easier to feed, less messy." She retracted her fangs. I started to feel worried. I know the consequences of not stopping, they know there is that risk, that I won't want to stop drinking blood, I'll kill her and worst of all ill be come a Dark one. I could feel through the bond that they were trying not to bring it up, or think of it at all.  
>Ms. Cole took my hand happily and led me to a room. 3. The door was blue with golden swirls and flowers, she turned the handle and the door opend up to a white room with red and black furniture. There was a table with water and snacks, a bed, a couch and two chairs facing each other. On one chair there was a blonde blue eyes girl. She looked around my age and very excited. Strage.<br>"Hello your majesties, Im Tessa." she stood up and bowed. I looked back and realized my sisters and Dean had followed.  
>"Hello tessa, Im Alex" I walked to wards her and held out my had. She took it and sat down on the cahir. She motioned for me to sit facing her.<br>"Princess, would you like to face me while you feed?" I shook my head. Im not ready to see her face while feeding, I dont even know how ill react to it. She turned around I saw her neck. Fear. Thats the most overwhelming emotion.  
>"What do I do?" I asked anyone who would answer.<br>"Bite her, as hard as you need to, to pierce her skin." Deans voice startled me at first but I leaned closer to her neck. " listen for the sound of her blood rushing through her veins, and her pulse. Lean in and bite into her neck." I listened, her pulse was calm and her blood was rushing thorugh her veins, I leaned closer until my lips were almost touching her neck. She shivered ad I took in her scent. Lavender. It was intoxicating, I wanted to just bite into her neck and drink. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.  
>"Dont take in her scent, it will make you hungrier, you cant loose control the first time, you know that." I nodded and helf my breath. I leaned in again. I closed my eyes and bit. I felt my teeth tear through her skin and she grunted in pain. There was a small amount of blood on my tongue. It tasted like metal.<br>"Suck some blood out, you will taste metal at first but then you it will taste differently." I bit harder, more blood came out and tessa relaxed, I sucked enough blood out to gulp. The blood went down my throat and I instantly felt better. I sucked more out and I felt some drip down my chin and her back. I gulped againa and then felt pain in my gums so sharp I pulled away from her.  
>My hand flew to my gums and I felt my canines growing. It hurt. I whimpered in pain and another soothing hand flew to my shoulder.<br>"Now drink again, the pain will go away and when you have had enough stop." I did as I was told.  
>The more I drank the better the blood tasted. I savored the taste of watermelon that the blood produced. I gulped and gulped until I was satisfied, which fortunately wasnt to her death.<br>I pulled away and realized Tessa had gone limp and was supporting herself against me. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.  
>"Will she be okay?" I asked.<br>"Yes she is on her high, she will wake up in a few hours and be fine. Heal her wound Alex." Dean answered and came to help Tessa. He took her and made her support herself on him. I bit my wrist with my fangs and took my now bleeding wrist to her neck. Three drops of my blood fell into her wound before it healed. I saw her skin coming together again, healing slower than mine but way faster than an average wound on a human. Dean picked her up and placed her on her bed. Some one knocked on the door and Areli opened it. Ms. Hale came in with a two damp cloths. She handed me one and the walked over to Tessa. She wiped her neck clean with it andi wiped my chin. As I stood up from the chair I felt something explode inside me, it wasnt painful just strong. I felt myself falling to the ground,i was ale to catch myself on my hands before my face hit the ground.  
>'<em>Thump'<br>'Thump'_  
>I looked up from the ground and saw my sisters in the same position as me. They looked at me as we felt a strong surge of energy through our bond and I felt myself on my back. All I saw was white, I felt my body being lifted up in the air and stay, I couldnt move or say anything. I knew my sisters couldnt either. Something magical was happening but what I dont know. I used the bond.<br>'Whats going on?'  
>'I don't know, all I see is white. I feel like I'm tinglin-' out bodies hit the ground but it wasn't painful. My sight was coming back, I was finally able to see someone standing over me.<br>Steven. He pulled me into his arms and asked something I was still too disoriented to hear. I shook my head.  
>"Alex, what happened are you okay" I finally heard. I reached up and put my arms around him, I relaxed as soon as he held me tight. "Babe, what's going on?"<br>"I wish I could tell you, I don't know. After I finished feeding I exploded, and so did my sisters I don't know why" my voice was shaky but with every word got stronger.  
>"Princesses, we will take you to the infirmary we need to see if your health has been compromised. We have contacted your mother, she said she knew what this was and she would be in by tomorrow." The headmistress spoke calmly but I detected a hint of worry in her voice. I looked for my sisters, they were still in the ground too. None of us with enough energy to move. Steven listed me into his arms and carried me out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Well it's been a while, but here is another one. Please comment tell me what you think. I'll definitely try to get the next one up by the end of this week.<br>-Ale


End file.
